La debilidad de puño de fuego
by love stories on my mind
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ace siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien? Y que en sus últimos días se cumplio su deseo de volverla a ver… sabiendo que ella tal vez no sentiría lo mismo por el. ¿Quien esa misteriosa joven? Acompaña a una pequeña niña a descubrir esa extraña aventura de puño de fuego pero primero... ¿Como se conocieron? –Semi UA.
1. Una tumba, la historia de un extraño

**¡Hola mis amores! Bueno al fin salí de la rutina de Yu-Gi-Oh! (eso no significa que no seguiré escribiendo de eso) bueno… esta es una historia pedida por amigas y la introducción creada con la colaboración de un gran fan de one piece ya que soy principiante respecto a este anime pero el que no arriesga no gana :P sean gentiles conmigo :c bueno … esta es una pequeña introducción por el momento ya que ustedes decidirán si la continuo. ¡Comenzamos!**

Una joven madre que no sobrepasaba los 25 años, se encontraba caminando tomada de la mano junto a su pequeña hija quien alegremente observaba un ramo de flores que llevaba cargando. Ambas chicas se encontraban subiendo una pequeña colina verde mientras el viento se llevaba pequeños pétalos de flores al viento.

-Mami… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras le tiraba la mano.

-Ya falta poco mi amor…- le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Papi esta aquí?- pregunto mientras volvía a tirar de su mano.

-No mi amor, papá nos alcanzara después- le aclaro mientras seguían.

Una vez arriba ambas se encontraban enfrente de dos tumbas, una le pertenecía a Edward Newgate mejor conocido como barbablanca mientras que la otra… al solo verla la mujer soltó una pequeña lágrima. Esta soltó a su hija y se sentó enfrente de esta tumba.

-¿Mami?- la llamo la pequeña.

-Mi corazón… pásame el ramo de flores- le ordeno mientras la pequeña le daba su apreciado ramo.

Ella no entendía la actitud de su madre, miro detalladamente la tumba de aquel hombre para después ver las nuevas lágrimas de su madre.

-Mami… ¿Quién es el?- señalo la tumba.

La mujer miro hacia atrás, vio a su hija y le indico que se acercara.

-Te traje aquí ya que ya tienes suficiente edad para saber quien fue… el – respondió con nostalgia.

-¿Y papi donde esta?- insistió la pequeña.

-"Es idéntica a su padre"- pensó mientras presionaba su mandíbula.

-Dijo que iría entregar unas cosas al tío Luffy y después vendría por nosotras- le respondió un poco enfadada por la interrupción.

-Bueno ¿me contaras o no? Me estoy aburriendo- pregunto la niña impaciente.

La mujer solo sonrió para después golpear la pequeña cabecita de la niña.

-¡No seas impaciente como el tonto de tu padre!- grito mientras la pequeña resistía en no llorar.

-Lo lamento…- se subo el golpe.

La mujer solo sonrió y la abrazo.

-Discúlpame tu a mi, sacaste lo impaciente de tu padre y eso me disgusta un poco- la sentó en sus piernas.

Ahora que ambas se encontraban sentadas frente aquella tumba el silencio las rodeo y la mujer respiro hondo para tratar de no llorar.

-Bueno… este hombre nos ayudo mucho a tu padre y a mi… tanto que ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí sin el.

-Wow- dijo la niña mientras le brillaban sus ojos.

-Es una suerte que aun no sepas leer… bueno no muy bien así que solo te diré un nombre clave en la historia.

-¿Por qué suerte? Papi dice que ya estoy muy grande y necesito leer perfectamente.

La mujer solo rio y aparto algunos mechones del rostro de la pequeña.

-Lo dije porque hará la historia mas interesante… recuerda este nombre corazon- dijo mientras miraba la tumba -Portgas D. Ace- se sonrojo al pronunciarlo.

-Ya he escuchado ese nombre antes….- susurro la niña.

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que…!- la madre le volvió a dar un golpe a la pequeña.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso porque fue?!- grito furiosa.

-¿Sabes quien es el?- pregunto seriamente.

-No- respondió llorando.

-Entonces no me quitaras lo emocionante de la historia- le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Creí que el comentario de papi sobre tu bipolaridad era broma- susurro molesta.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso jovencita!

-¡Que papi te quiere!

-¡A mi no me engañas, escuche perfectamente lo anterior! Pero… tienes razón en cierto modo- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Mami…- la llamo molesta.

-Ya de acuerdo, te contare la historia…

-Primero dime quien es el- volvió a señalar la tumba.

-Para eso te tengo que contar la historia

-Entiendo bueno… ¿puedes comenzar?

-Claro que si mi amor…- susurro la mujer mientras pensaba como comenzar pero rápidamente le llego un recuerdo en la mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Una joven castaña de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba viendo el atardecer en la orilla de una playa mientras el viento la despeinaba. Otra chica pelinegra llego y al ver a la joven suspiro con tristeza._

_-¿Otra vez pensando en el?- pensó mientras se acercaba a la castaña._

_-Otro año ha pasado… pero esta vez no he estado pensando en el- le respondió aun dándole la espalda._

_-¿Entonces?- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-¿Recuerdas ese cartel de se busca que te mostré hace una semana?-pregunto._

_-Bueno… si pero ¿A que viene esto?_

_-Hoy en la mañana encontré la mitad de este… me hubiera gustado ver la fotografía pero unos niños la arrancaron… dejaron solo el nombre y la recompensa- le mostro la mitad del papel._

_-¿Puedo?- pregunto mientras la chica se lo pasaba._

_-__Es el hermano mayor de Monkey D. Luffy- le aclaro mientras la otra se mostraba asombrada por la enorme cantidad de recompensa._

_-__Portgas D. Ace…- leyó en voz alta –Dime que no los conoces… ¡Espera! ¡Ellos son los niños de los que tanto hablas!- la señalo mientras la otra aun seguía dándole la espalda._

_La joven castaña miro hacia el cielo y después dio un gran suspiro._

_-Si… pero tengo curiosidad de verlos de nuevo pues ya no somos unos niños- sonrió._

_-Olvídate de eso mujer, son unos piratas muy buscados y si te ven con ellos tendrás graves problemas- hizo bolita el papel._

_-Eso ya lo se… solo el tiempo decidirá si nos volveremos a ver- la miro y le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Tu siempre tan linda, vamos tu abuela se preguntara donde estas- la abrazo y se la llevo de ahí._

_-¡Ya veras que algún día nos encontraremos y todo será diferente! ¡Lo prometo!- grito emocionada mientras la otra se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Mami?- la llamo la pequeña mientras sacudia el brazo de la chica.

-Oh perdoname, bueno la historia comienza asi…- miro hacia el cielo.

**Continuara…**

**Sé que fue demasiado corto para mi gusto pero seguir con el proyecto se necesita apoyo asi que dejen su review con su opinión.** **Aclaro que la identidad de la madre y la hija se descubrirá después pero por el momento es un misterio… para los que no me conocen bueno asi suelo ser de mala en mis historia :D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Si es que lo hay) :C**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	2. Hombre extraño, El ultimo tazón de ramen

**¡Hola mis amores! Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, esta historia continuara (Yeii :D) y ahora se preguntaran ¿Cuándo demonios aparecerá Ace? Pues la respuesta es en este capitulo pero el detalle es que… bueno la historia comienza algunos años atrás. Mejor dejo de explicarles y dejo que lo vean ustedes mismos… ¡Comenzamos!**

***Desde aquí no me hago responsable de algunos spoilers, lean con cuidado. Nah mentira disfruten en capitulo con calma, recuerden que es semi universo alterno ;D **

Años atrás en la Isla de Dawn exactamente en el reino de Goa donde solo los nobles y aquellos ciudadanos que se llamaban "normales" vivían de una manera extravagante, se localizaba un lujoso pero antiguo restaurante del cual le pertenecía a Leon Hope mejor conocido como "El Rey Del Ramen" quien lo llamaban así por la exquisitez del platillo que el en especial preparaba.

En los últimos meses el negocio no iba de maravilla como en otros años ya que la competencia había llegado robándose así la mayoría de los clientes, solo aquellos que tenían años de ir se quedaron.

En un día común y corriente los empleados de este tan afamado Rey se encontraban cocinando hasta que este llego a la cocina con una cara de consternación y algo pálida.

-¿Le ocurre algo jefe?- pregunto un cocinero con anteojos causando que todos los demás empleados voltearan a verlo.

El hombre no respondió, respiro hondo y les hizo la señal a todos que detuvieran su trabajo.

-Quiero comentarles que este restaurante esta en peligro…- al decirles causo que varias empleadas soltaran algunas lagrimas mientras que los hombres solo apretaran los puños.

-¡Todo es culpa de la competencia quienes dicen mentiras sobre usted!- interrumpió un cocinero obeso.

-¡¿Pero esto se puede arreglar no?!- pregunto alterada la mas joven de todos quien era mesera con coletas y anteojos.

-Tranquilos… déjenme explicarles primero- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y pasaba sus dedos por su largo bigote –He hecho algunas cuentas… y hemos perdido mucho dinero en los últimos tres meses y si seguimos así llegaremos a la quiebra.

-¿A la quiebra?- pregunto una muy aguda voz quien rápidamente la identificó de un menor pero en este caso se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y castaños.

La pequeña tenia medio cuerpo asomado en la entrada mientras parecía estar avergonzada por la pregunta.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?!- grito el hombre mientras se ponía rojo por lo furioso que se puso.

-Perdona pero… ¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunto la mesera al cocinero mas cercano.

-Es la hija del jefe- respondió rápidamente.

-¡Ya te dije que aquí no se admiten niños!- volvió a gritar malhumorado.

-¡Pero yo soy tu hija!- le contesto.

-¡Eso me da igual! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas porque no se aceptan niños?!

-¡Eso no me importa!- le saco la lengua.

-¡Largo!- le apunto la salida.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Que te largues!- volvió a apuntar la salida.

-¡Que no!- abrazo mas a la mesera.

-¡Todo es culpa de tu madre!- la miro con furia.

-Señor… ¿Y si yo me encargo de ella?- interrumpió la mesera.

-¡No te pedí tu opinión!- la miro furioso -¡Vuelve a abrir la boca y te despido!

Antes de que la mesera llorara sintió como alguien abrazaba su pierna, era aquella niña quien estaba tan aferrada a ella.

-¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero estar contigo!- le grito con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos intercambiaron palabras, el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado para tratar a su fastidiosa hija. Miro nuevamente a la mesera y le dio indicaciones.

-Bien, tu ganas… cuidaras a la princesita pero te advierto que si causa algún desastre será tu culpa- le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina.

Todos los empleados se quedaron atónitos por aquella escena mientras que la niña celebraba.

-Muy bien…- se arrodillo la chica –Promete que no harás ningún desastre y que te portaras bien.

-Lo prometo- dijo así con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Jessica…- le indico con una mano que le diera el suyo.

-El mio es…- en cuanto iba a responder su padre llego corriendo.

-¡Un cliente! ¡Esperen a mi llamada!- se volvió a ir.

-Muy bien, espera aquí ya que yo tendré que atender al cliente- le pidió mientras la niña aceptaba y la seguía con la mirada.

La mesera se puso en el arco de la cocina viendo de lejos a su jefe, la pequeña al tener curiosidad se asomo y vio algo fuera de lo común… su padre portándose de una manera amable y el cliente era demasiado alto y traía una capucha negra, era demasiado sospechoso.

-Disculpe pero no servimos de su clase en este restaurante- se disculpo pero el hombre misterioso no dijo nada mas.

-Que mala suerte…- bajo la cabeza la mesera.

Para suerte de ambos el encapuchado saco algo brillante, la pequeña no pudo verlo detalladamente pero supo que con eso lo atenderían como un noble.

-Me gustaría su mejor habitación privada- dijo con una voz gruesa mientras seguía enseñando ese objeto.

El rey miro mejor y dio unos pasos atrás.

-¡Es un honor que un noble como usted venga a nuestro restaurante!- dijo mientras se inclinaba -¡Nosotros le prepararemos su habitación inmediatamente!

El hombre rápidamente corrió hacia la mesera y le dio indicaciones hacia donde llevar a este tan especial cliente. Después este entro a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar en cuanto la chica volviera con la orden.

-¿Papá?- lo llamo la pequeña.

-Te lo pediré por esta vez, estate quieta y no estorbes- le dijo dándole la espalda mientras se lavaba las manos.

Mientras tanto la mesera se acercó a aquel sujeto y educadamente comenzó a hablar.

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí, por favor sígame- dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-De acuerdo…- le hizo señal que se levantara.

La joven comenzó a caminar seguida por el hombre, ambos subieron unas escaleras pasando por el primer piso, después al segundo y acabando al cuarto donde había solo una habitación que en la puerta había una placa dorada donde tenia escrito "VIP".

-Muy bien, adelante- abrió la puerta mientras el chico pasaba tambaleándose lo que causo una extraña impresión.

En cuanto ambos estaban adentro ella esperaría hasta que el tomara asiento pero este no lo hacia.

-"Debe ser de aquellos que son demasiados especiales y esperan que le saque la silla"- pensó molesta.

-¿No tomara asiento?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Ah…ah… si- dijo en tono preocupado –Debo tomar asiento ahora mismo...- se miro sus piernas como si les estaba ordenando.

La siguiente escena para Jessica fue demasiado confusa, graciosa o tenebrosa según el punto de vista para los demás, ya que el hombres comenzó a tambalearse, en la zona de su estomago parecía que sobresalía algo… ¿Algo similar a unas manos? Lo que hubiese sido la distrajo mucho y no pudo observar muy bien como es que se sentó cómodamente.

-Esta bien y ahora… ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?- saco una pequeña libreta.

-Tres tazones de ramen- respondió muy seco.

-"¿Acaso dijo tres tazones? tal vez tenga mucha hambre"-pensó mientras escribía el pedido.

-Enseguida…- salió corriendo sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Una vez abajo dio el pedido y rápidamente todos los cocineros se pusieron a trabajar, mientras la chica esperaba pacientemente una pequeña manita le jalo la falda.

-Oye, llévame contigo- le dijo la pequeña castaña con un puchero.

-Lo lamento, no puedo- respondió.

-¡Tres tazones de ramen listos!- grito el jefe.

-Lo lamento, quédate aquí- le dijo mientras iba por su charola.

La pequeña cruzo de mala gana sus bracitos y se recargo en la pared ¡Ir con su padre era demasiado aburrido! Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía regresar a su casa.

-Abuelita…- susurro con nostalgia mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas –Papá y Mamá no me quieren… quiero irme contigo.

Después de sentarse vio a la mesera salir de la cocina con su charola, odiaba estar con su padre y mas si se trataba estar con el en su restaurante pues no le dedicaba tiempo y la poca clientela era demasiado orgullosa y fastidiosa.

-Sáquenme de aquí…- volvió a susurrar con un nudo en la garganta –Si tuviera solo un amigo, me gustaría estar con el en vez de aquí- se quedo quieta mientras pasaba el tiempo lentamente.

-¡Quieren otros tres tazones!- grito la mesera mientras corría sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Otros tres?!- pregunto el cocinero obeso.

-¡Si! ¡Deprisa!- afirmo la chica sin aliento.

-¡Pero si ni han pasado los diez minutos!- reprocho el cocinero con anteojos.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ya serán seis tazones!- añadió el jefe sumamente feliz.

-¡Idiota, es como si hubieran comido seis personas aquí!- le dijo el gordo al otro cocinero.

-¡Ya están listos!- le los entrego a la mesera.

Nuevamente la pequeña vio como salía apresurada la chicha con su charola. No habían pasado ahora los ocho minutos cuando ella volvió con una nueva orden.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ha vuelto a pedir lo mismo?!- pregunto exaltado el encargado.

-S…Si- respondió la mesera sin aliento por correr.

-¡Este es nuestro día! ¡Nueve tazones de ramen!- grito muy feliz.

-Jefe… ¿No le parece que algo no esta bien?- pregunto el gordito.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Se esta consumiendo mas ramen que días pasados!- grito eufórico.

-De acuerdo…- se limito a contestar.

-¡Listo!- grito mientras la mesera nuevamente llegaba por el encargo.

-"Ese hombre tiene razón, algo aquí no anda bien"- pensó la castaña mientras miraba de lejos las escaleras.

Se levanto lentamente, rápidamente subió las escaleras y se escondió en el primer piso detrás de una maseta que se encontraba ahí. En cuanto escucho los pasos rápidos de Jessica se escondió lo mas que pudo pero para su mala suerte la mesera siguió subiendo las escaleras dejando atrás el primer piso.

-¡Por favor, otros tres tazones!- grito el hombre mientras que la pobre mesera aun no llegaba a la cocina.

-¡Si, enseguida!- grito cansada.

-"Este hombre saldrá superduper gordo de aquí"- pensó la niña divertida.

En cuando la mesera bajo hacia la cocina, la niña aprovecho y subió al segundo piso, busco un lugar en donde esconderse pero al no encontrarlo trato de perderse atrás de una pared.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya voy!- grito la mesera dejando atrás el segundo piso.

-¡¿A dónde demonios lleva ese ramen?!- se quejo la niña mientras golpeaba el piso.

-¡Otros…!- volvió a gritar el hombre.

-¡Si si si!- la pobre mesera bajo rápidamente.

-Muy bien, tal vez lo mandaron al cuarto piso…- sospecho la niña mientras subía hacia ese piso.

Al subir las escaleras trato de imaginarse a ese hombre gordo quien no dejaba de comer y en lo feliz que se pondría su padre en cuanto le pagara, tal vez así podría dedicarle tiempo al fin y al mismo tiempo el restaurante se salvaría de la banca rota.

-He perdido la cuenta de cuantos tazones van pero eso no importa… papá estará muy feliz- sonrió mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse.

El cuarto piso era exclusivamente para los nobles más importantes quien no deseaban ser interrumpidos, por lo cual no había ningún objeto que le estorbara o causara ruido afuera de la habitación.

-Demonios…Jessica me va a descubrir- entro en pánico pero en cuanto escucho los pasos rápidos de la mesera su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a sudar frio.

Corrió hacia una esquina y se tapo su carita con las manos pero eso no fue necesario ya que la joven no se dio cuenta de su existencia por lo cansada que iba, esta misma se inclino para tomar un poco de aire y una vez tranquila toco la puerta.

-¡Con su permiso!- abrió lentamente la puerta y algo le llamo la atención lo que causo que su mirada cambiara.

La pequeña retiro sus manos y miro fijamente a la joven quien después pego un grito ya que un largo brazo salió de la habitación y le arrebato su charola.

-¡Jefe!- grito pidiéndole auxilio mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿Qu…que…que fue eso?- se pregunto la niña mientras se alejaba de su esquina para después escuchar un golpe y un quejido, la mesera se había caído de las escaleras.

Respiro hondo para evitar reírse, la caída de la chica causo que se le esfumara el miedo y naciera curiosidad por saber de quien era ese largo brazo. Tomo valor, se acercó a la puerta, se paro de puntitas y giro lentamente la perilla.

Asomo media cara y busco aquel hombre alto pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró si no a tres niños, dos con sombrero y un pelinegro en medio quienes estaban disfrutando del ramen, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una gran montaña de platos vacíos.

-"¿Con que son tres? ¡Por eso pedían mucho!"- pensó mientras cerraba delicadamente la puerta para evitar ser atrapada.

-Pero… ¿De quien era ese brazo tan largo?- comenzó a preguntarse mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Repítemelo de nuevo! ¡¿Un brazo largo?!- le pregunto el padre de esta a la mesera quien iban corriendo seguidos por los demás cocineros.

Rápidamente la pequeña se escondió en el tercer piso mientras los demás pasaban.

-¡Es enserio! ¡Media casi dos metros!- estiro sus brazos para darles a entender el tamaño.

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Me pagara todo el ramen que ha consumido!- grito furioso.

Sin moros en la costa rápidamente bajo hasta la entrada y salió del edificio.

-Papá enojado da miedo, en especial si le grita a un cliente…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Segundos después se escucho como una ventana cercana se rompía y frente de ella cayeron unos pedazos de cristal, por suerte la carpa que cubría la entrada y su cabeza retuvo la mayor cantidad de trozos salvándola en el momento.

-¡Ah! ¡Papá!- grito asustada.

-¡Esos ladrones escapan! ¡Que alguien los atrape!- escucho la voz de su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Ladrones?- miro a su alrededor -¡Esos niños se fueron sin pagar!

-¡Ellos! ¡Son esos mocosos!- grito una persona.

Busco a esos ladrones alrededor pero nuevamente no encontró nada, algo que provenía de arriba cayó sobre la carpa causando que se hundiera sobre la cabeza de ella, aquellos niños estaban encima de ella.

Rápidamente llego un oficial furioso mirando fijamente a los causantes de tal alboroto.

-¡¿De nuevo esos tres?! ¡¿Por qué demonios los dejaron entrar al restaurante?!- se cuestiono mientras que la niña procesaba todo lo que ocurría.

Al tener miedo de ser aplastada la pequeña cayo al suelo mientras veía a aquellos niños tocar tierra. Trato de memorizar muy bien sus caras, un pecoso, un chico con una cicatriz debajo del ojo y por ultimo uno con un diente roto, el más bonito para su gusto.

Los pensamientos la engañaron ya que estos comenzaron a correr, no podía dejar escapar a esos tontos que engañaron a su padre y jugaron con sus sentimientos. No sabían la situación del restaurante y mucho menos de su familia… si los atrapaba tal vez las cosas cambiarían. Se levanto, sacudió su vestido y fue tras ellos.

-¡Que no huyan! ¡Que alguien atrape a esos tres!- grito desesperada mientras comenzaba a perderlos de vista.

Al darse prisa nuevamente los vio y para su suerte estos bajaron la velocidad pero había un pequeño detalle… aun se encontraba algo lejos de ellos. Un Noble que se encontraba un poco adelante comenzó a gritar un nombre lo que causo que ellos se detuvieran por lo que torpemente ella también lo hizo.

-¿Sabo, eres tu? ¡Espera ahí!- grito aquel noble con vestimenta parecida al niño bonito.

-¿Acaso alguno de ellos se llama Sabo? Pero claro que si…- dijo la niña analizando las cosas.

-¡Así que estas vivo! ¡Regresa a casa!- le ordeno mientras que el niño rubio se mostraba molesto.

Después de segundos de tensión, los niños volvieron a correr sin responderle al hombre.

-¡Espera!- grito mientras comenzaba a seguirlos mientras la niña comenzó a seguirlos de nuevo.

Pero este no tardo en detenerse en los primeros metros causando que lo dejara atrás con facilidad y al mirarlo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquel hombre pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo, parecía que no merecía compasión.

-"Me encantaría que mi papá también fuera tras mi y me pidiera que regresara a casa… que suertudo niño"- pensó celosa mientras volvía su vista al frente.

Al fijarse mejor vio que aquellos niños se dirigían hacia la puerta grande donde seguidamente estaba la Gray terminal, si en verdad quería atraparlos tendría que aventurarse sola cosa que no le importo, si se ganaría el cariño de su padre se esa manera… no se rendiría. Con todo el esfuerzo de su corazón aumento la fuerza de sus piernas para poder aumentar su velocidad y alcanzar a esos ladrones.

**Mientras tanto en el restaurante**

-Es increíble que hayan huido por la ventana ¡Estamos en el cuarto piso!- renegó el jefe.

-Jefe, perdimos mas de diez tazones de ramen…- interrumpió el cocinero con gafas.

-¡Jefe! ¡Esos mocosos dejaron esto!- llego el cocinero gordo furioso.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- le arrebato el objeto que se trataba de un trozo de papel con algo escrito, y al leerlo su mirada cambio, dejo caer el trozo de papel y se quedo congelado.

La mesera curiosa tomo el trozo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Vale por un tesoro" –Luffy_

-Estamos acabados… estamos a un solo paso de la bancarrota- dijo muy desanimado el hombre.

-Jefe no diga eso, todavía no se acaba el día…- trato de animarlo la chica.

-No hay nada que hacer, cerraremos por hoy el restaurante y me llevare a mi hija a dar un ultimo paseo por aquí, por cierto... ¿Dónde esta ella?- le pregunto a la mesera.

Por las prisas y el susto, la mesera había olvidado a la pequeña "princesita" como la llamo su jefe. Si no la encontraba en esos momentos, estaba más que frita.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta el hombre entendió que la mesera la perdió de vista.

-¡Búsquenla!- ordeno mientras todos salían corriendo.

El hombre no se molesto a buscar a su hija, se quedo parado mirando a través de la ventana rota con algo de nostalgia.

-Primero la gran mentira de su madre y ahora la perdida de mi negocio… ya no quiero vivir en esta vida si tengo que pasar por algo mas- dijo con los brazos cruzados –Solo quiero abrazar a la princesita en estos momentos.

Lo que no sabía aquel hombre es que tras el posible final de su negocio vendría un nuevo inicio para su hija y si él tiene la voluntad, tal vez podría tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no nombre el nombre de Ace en este capitulo pero si di a entender que era uno de los niños :3 dejen su opinión sobre este capitulo en su review, me servirían bastante D: ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	3. El final de Hope y el inicio de Newlove

**¡Hola mis amores! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero con todo corazón que lo disfruten ;D gracias a LADI JUPITER,** **Aquamarina123 y a caterine d por sus hermosotes reviews , este capitulo va para ustedes chicas ;D ¡Comenzamos!**

**En la actualidad**

-¿Y después que paso?- pregunto emocionada la pequeña a su madre.

-Ya te dije que ella se fue tras esos niños- respondió la joven sonriéndole.

-Mami ¿Cuándo alguien se te hace lindo… te gusta?- pregunto sonrojada.

-¿Alguien es muy lindo para ti?- pregunto picarona.

-No, dijiste que a esa niña le pareció lindo el niño a quien tanto llamaban- respondió dándose un manotazo en la frente.

-¿Lo dije? Ah… bueno no es que le gustara solo lo veía lindo- le aclaro.

-¡Ya dime que paso!

-Bueno déjame recordar- miro hacia arriba -Ya habían pasado los minutos…

**Dentro de la historia**

Ya habían pasado los minutos y aquella niña seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora enfrentaba un grave problema, había llegado a la Gray terminal y después de correr entre la basura y ser observada por la gente que residía ahí, perdió a sus presas.

La condición de la pequeña no era la perfecta para correr a la largas distancias y mas a cierta velocidad, se detuvo un segundo para respirar pero su cuerpo se congelo y su pecho le dolía.

-Disculpa niña, ¿Estas bien?- se acercó un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro.

Al mirarlo ella se congelo aun mas, tenia miedo y estaba sola ¿Qué tal si ese hombre le quería hacer daño? Fuera lo que fuera tenia que volver a casa de inmediato.

-Te ves cansada, siéntate un momento…- se sentó en el suelo y le indico que lo siguiera –Vamos, no te hare ningún daño- le sonrió mostrando sus imperfectos dientes.

-No gracias, estoy persiguiendo a unos niños- le comento.

-Vi que se dirigían por allá- le señalo con un dedo –Van directo al bosque.

-Entonces tengo que ir hacia allá- se dispuso a ir pero el hombre la tomo de la mano -¡Suelteme! ¡Auxilio!

Las personas que los rodeaban miraron y al ver de quien se trataba no hicieron nada y siguieron caminando lo que causo que entrara en pavor.

-No vayas, es peligroso- le negó con la cabeza –Hay criaturas peligrosas y una pequeña chonchita como tu no podrá con eso- la miro divertido mientras la soltaba.

-¿Chonchita? ¿Acaso me dijo gorda?- comenzaron a frotarle lagrimas.

-No llores- le seco las lagrimas mientras se arrepentía por el comentario –Siéntate y cuéntame porque persigues a esos niños ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio?

La pequeña se sonrojo hasta llegar a un color parecido al de un tomate y obedeció al extraño.

-Se fueron sin pagar en el restaurante de mi papá- respondió.

-¿Ah si? no debes preocuparte por eso, habrá otros clientes.

-Ya no, justamente hoy dijo que estaba en la bancarrota.

-Lo lamento… pero si son solo unos niños, estoy seguro que no lo pagaran.

-¿Eso cree? Bueno… solo quisiera hablar con ellos- abrazo sus piernas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tranquila, tu padre se recuperará de esto… ya lo veras- le puso una mano en uno de sus pequeños hombros.

-Lamento ser la grosera pero ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto apartando su hombro.

-Mi nombre es… bueno eso no importa, tu solo llámame Jack- sonrió dulcemente.

-"Es un desconocido aun así, debo pensar en algo"- pensó la niña.

-Un placer Jack, llámame… ¿Jessica?- se presento dudando de lo que hacia.

-El placer es mio- le dio la mano y la supuesta Jessica se la acepto.

-Oye Jack ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

El hombre toco sus cicatrices y su rostro se volvió triste.

-Un noble me lo hizo, tuve una pequeña pelea con el y saco su navaja… al no ser de la nobleza le dieron preferencia a él y me expulsaron- le explico mientras se mostraba triste –Recuerdo una simple pregunta que me hicieron antes de ser expulsado… ¿Qué dirán los demás si saben que un noble ataco primero a un pobre? ¡Perderíamos nuestra imagen perfecta!

-Odio a la nobleza, no soy parte de ella pero convivo con ella de vez en cuando- añadió la pequeña mientras se veía el vestido perla que llevaba.

-Pareces parte de ella, lo digo por el vestido- sonrió.

-¿Esto?- lo tomo y miro a su acompañante –Mi madre me obligo a ponérmelo ya que vendría a visitar a papá, me gustan lo vestidos pero odio usarlos a la fuerza.

-Te ves linda pero si quieres verte mucho mejor, se tu misma- le recomendó causándole a la niña cierto sonrojo.

-Tú tampoco te avergüences de tus cicatrices, eres mas lindo que esos horribles nobles que son un asco- hizo un puchero e hizo que el hombre riera con ganas.

-¿Y porque tanto odio a la nobleza?- pregunto feliz mientras sacaba de un costal que traía en la mano un pedazo de pan que después le ofreció a la pequeña pero lo rechazo.

-Es complicado…- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Soy un adulto y sabré entender- sonrió.

¿Podría contártelo después?- preguntaba mientras trataba de no llorar.

Jack dejo de saborear su pan y miro con ternura a la niña, de pronto unas ganas inocentes por llorar llegaron.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme? ¿A un pobre expulsado?- se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro que si, eres mi primer amigo Jack- le sonrió honestamente causando que el hombre por fin derramara unas lagrimas.

-¿Cómo una pequeña como tu no tiene amigos?- se limpio las lagrimas.

-No lo se pero eso no importa, cuando venga a visitar a papá vendré a verte- se levanto y se fijo que su vestido ya estaba sucio.

-¡Muchas gracias Jessica! Ahora vuelve a casa… tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti- le ordeno a su pequeña amiga.

-¿Estas loco Jack? ¡Iré por esos niños!- salió corriendo dejando sorprendido al pobre hombre -¡Hasta luego!- se despidió mientras se perdía entre la basura.

Los siguientes metros no había nada mas que basura pero cada vez disminuía mas, entre los desperdicios del suelos se podía ver que comenzaba a crecer pasto y entre mas corría, mas había. Ahora el recorrido se volvió pesado ya que estaba corriendo colina arriba y entre cada paso se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la Gray terminal si no que ahora estaba en el bosque.

Una vez arriba miro hacia atrás y vio el basurero por lo que causo angustia ya que cada vez estaba más lejos de casa pero si quería alegrar a su padre tenía que atrapar a esos niños. Miro nuevamente el bosque, respiro hondo y recordó las palabras de su nuevo amigo.

-_"No vayas, es peligroso… Hay criaturas peligrosas y una pequeña chonchita como tu no podrá con eso"-_ la voz de Jack sonaba en su mente.

-¡Pamplinas! ¡De seguro nada me pasara!- grito la niña mientras veía el frondoso bosque.

Dudo dar el primer paso pero después de haber pasado los segundos comenzó a caminar lentamente, algo le decía que no fuera pero había otra voz quien le decía que siguiera… no importaba lo que encontrara, tenia que encontrar a esos niños.

**Mientras tanto en el restaurante**

Leon Hope se encontraba en su escritorio esperando noticias de su hija… había bebido unos cuantos tragos ya que la angustia estaba sobre el y ya había pasado un poco mas de una hora desde que no la veía, si no la hubiera tratado tan mal no se sentiría tan culpable.

-Señor…- interrumpió el cocinero con gafas.

-¿La encontraron?- se levanto rápidamente pero el otro negó con la cabeza –Primero lo de mi enfermedad, después lo de mi mujer, mi restaurante y ahora mi pequeña hija esta desaparecida ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?!- grito desesperado pero un dolor en el pecho apareció quitándole fuerzas.

-¡Jefe!- fue el cocinero en su ayuda evitando que el hombre cayera de su silla.

-Déjame, estoy acostumbrado…- se sacudió para que lo dejara de cargar y se volvió a acomodar –Dime que nadie sabe de esto…- lo miro seriamente y después comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-Solo yo como usted me pidió- respondió pero al verlo su cara se puso pálida, tenia un hilo de sangre en su boca- ¿Señor?... dígame que esta no es la tercera vez que pasa esto- señalo el liquido rojo.

Rápidamente el hombre se limpio la sangre con un pañuelo y después dejo correr una lágrima.

-Tom… lamentable si, esta es la tercera y ultima vez que pasa- lo miro con tristeza.

El cocinero se retiro sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos grises y llenos de lagrimas, su jefe jamás lo había llamado por su nombre y sabia que cuando lo haría todo habría acabado.

-¿Quiere que llame al doctor?- pregunto mientras respiraba hondo.

-No… solo encuentren a mi hi…- se desmayo sobre su escritorio.

-¡Jefe! ¡Ayuda, traigan a un doctor!- comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara pero eso le fue inútil.

**En el Bosque**

La pequeña ya tenía minutos de caminar y todavía no había señales de aquellos tramposos pero para su alivio no se había topado con ningún peligro como se lo advirtió Jack. La tarde comenzaba a sentirse y si no se daba prisa pronto obscurecería.

-Estúpidos niños… ¿Por qué simplemente no dijeron que no tenia con que pagar? Lo hubieran puesto a lavar platos o a limpiar el restaurante- se quejo mientras pateaba piedras -¡Y yo de tonta que voy tras de ustedes!- pateo con todas sus fuerzas una piedra mediana pero no escucho que choco con algo, en vez de ello escucho las olas del mar.

Se apresuró un poco para llegar hasta donde se escuchaba ese relajante sonido, los arboles iban desapareciendo y los rayos de sol se hacían mas potentes, había llegado hasta un acantilado. Se sentó a la orilla de este y observo el mar mientras se escuchaban unas gaviotas.

-Debe ser relajante vivir en el mar… nunca lo había visto tan cerca- se hablo así misma –Desearía que papá y mamá estuvieran conmigo- respiro hondo.

Cerró sus ojos y se disponía a recordar algo en concreto pero no pudo ya que un ronquido el saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero que?- miro rápidamente hacia atrás y vio tres siluetas en el suelo.

Al sospechar sobre que se trataba se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia adelante, encontró un tronco de un árbol cortado que serbia de mesa, en esta había tres vasitos que servían de tragos y una botella en medio de estos.

-Huele a lo que toma papá- se tapo su nariz por el olor fuerte.

Después los ronquidos aumentaron y al girar su cabeza descubrió a los tres niños que salieron corriendo del restaurante de su padre, estaban demasiado tranquilos… bueno la cruel realidad era que estaban dormidos y el que roncaba fuerte era el de sombrero de paja.

-¡Bingo! ¡Aleluya!- grito feliz pero rápidamente se tapo su boca para evitar despertarlos.

-"¿Y ahora que hare? ¿Los despertare o les hago alguna maldad?"- pensó mientras repasaba a sus victimas, primero su vista se poso en el pequeño rey de los ronquidos -"Este parece ser el menor de todos…parece todo un pirata con esa cicatriz y su sombrero de paja"- le sonrió al pequeño después su mirada se poso en el siguiente quien se trataba de otro pelinegro -"El chico pecoso con cara de pocos amigos… de solo verlo me da miedo hablarle"- y por ultimo su m irada se poso en el único rubio de los tres –"El…él es el niño lindo, me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado en su diente?"- pensó mientras se sonrojaba al verlo.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta es que al perderse en el pequeño rubio vio unas piernas largas detrás de la cabeza de este… alguien se había despertado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al alzar la mirada vio como esta persona cargaba con mucha autoridad una tubería y al llegar a su rostro… ¡Vaya la miraba con desaprobación! Al parpadear varias veces se fijo que se trataba del pecoso con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hey ya despierten! ¡Tenemos una intrusa!- grito este causando que el rubio se levantara a toda prisa y tomara su tubería mientras que el chico de sombrero de paja seguía dormido.

-Hey Luffy… ya despiértate- le susurro el rubio mientras trataba de despertarlo con su tubería.

-¿Dadan ya preparo la cena?- pregunto medio dormido pero en vez de recibir una respuesta recibió un golpe de parte del pecoso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tenemos una intrusa!- le grito causando que el pobre derramara lagrimas por el dolor.

-¡No lo golpees idiota!- lo defendió la niña.

-¡Yo le pego cuando se me da la gana!- le grito ahora a esta pero no se sintió intimidada.

-¡Eres un idiota sin corazón!

-¡Y tu una niña tonta sabelotodo!

-¡Pues tu un pecoso zopenco!

-¡Basta ya!- los detuvo el subió.

-¡Atenla y que no escape!- ordeno el pecoso mientras sus compañeros lo veían confundidos.

-Pero… Ace- comenzó a reírse el rubio un poco nervioso –Es una niña.

-¡Si es cierto, es una niña!- lo miro el de sombrero de paja mientras la señalaba.

-¡Ya sé que es una niña idiota!- le respondió este.

-Pero que observadores….- cruzo los brazos la pequeña castaña sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

-¡¿Y que esperan?! ¡Atenla!- ordeno una vez mas pero esta vez ambos chicos lo obedecieron.

Todo se volvió muy rápido, sintió como chocaba rápidamente contra el tronco de un árbol empujada delicadamente por el rubio mientras que el otro la ataba con fuerza. Una vez sin escapatoria ambos chicos la miraron dudosos por lo que estaban haciendo pero dieron paso para el pecoso quien sostenía su tubería tratándole de causar miedo pero casi no lo logro.

-¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunto mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro.

-¿Este interrogatorio es necesario?- pregunto el rubio.

-Claro que si… mira su vestido, parece venir de una familia de la nobleza- lo señalo con la tubería.

-¡Como te atreves a compararme con esos horribles seres!- comenzó a moverse bruscamente la pequeña para tratarse de zafar de la trampa.

El chico del diente roto la miro curioso ¿Acaso le llamo la atención que ese niña odiaría a la nobleza al igual que el? Sea de donde viniera se fijaría muy bien en sus palabras para responderse esa pregunta.

-¡No mientas!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Los odio con todo mi corazón!- lagrimas comenzaron a correr en su redondo rostro.

-Genial Ace ya la hiciste llorar- le reclamo el rubio.

-Si Ace, eso estuvo mal- lo siguió el pequeño.

-¡Cállense!- los golpeo este niño a quien llamaban Ace.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Por qué odias a la nobleza?- se acercó el niño rubio.

La pequeña se sonrojo un poco y después se tranquilizo un poco.

-Ellos fueron los causantes de que mi familia se separada… mi madre escapo con un noble y la familia de este mismo comenzaron a arruinar la fama del restaurante de mi padre- respondió triste.

El pequeño no soporto saber otra de las maldades de los ciudadanos de su lugar de origen, viendo todo de diferente modo esa niña no se veía tan mala después de todo.

-¡No estés triste! ¡Mira esto!- lo aventó el mas pequeño mientras se estiraba las mejillas para que viera su elasticidad.

-¡Tu eres el del brazo largo en el restaurante de mi padre!- grito feliz la chica porque ya había encontrado el responsable de los gritos de Jessica.

-¡¿Estuviste en ese momento?!- la interrogo Ace.

-Por supuesto que si, no escuchaste que dije "En el restaurante de mi padre"- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ah si… bueno ya tenia tiempo persiguiéndolos porque no pagaron la cuenta- sonrió como si no fuera nada grave.

Los tres niños se miraron entre así confundidos y encogían los hombros asustados.

-Bueno… nosotros- comenzó a hablar el pecoso.

-¡Son unos malditos rufianes del mal! ¡Vine por ustedes porque nos la tienen que pagar muy caro!- comenzó a gritar como loca mientras movía violentamente sus piernas e hizo que los niños dieran unos pasos hacia atrás -¡Cuánto me suelten ya lo verán! ¡Hasta mi nombre no podrán olvidar!

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el mas pequeño.

-Ah… buen punto- cambio de humor rápidamente la niña y comenzó a reírse como loca.

-Mujeres… son igual de raras- le susurro el pecoso al rubio.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso idiota!- volvió a gritar.

-Pues mi nombre es Luffy- alzo la mano el de sombrero de paja mientras se acercaba.

-El mio es Sabo- interrumpió el rubio mientras se acercaba también.

-"Sabo… ¡Claro olvide que ese hombre lo llamaba así"- pensó mientras veía al rubio.

_**Flashback**_

_Mientras ella se detenía ya que los tres delincuentes que seguían lo hicieron un hombre comenzó a gritar._

_-¿Sabo, eres tu? ¡Espera ahí!- grito aquel hombre con vestimenta parecida al niño bonito de los tres -¡Así que estas vivo! ¡Regresa a casa!- le ordeno mientras que el niño rubio se mostraba molesto._

_Después de segundos de tensión, los niños volvieron a correr sin responderle al hombre._

_-¡Espera!- grito mientras comenzaba a seguirlos mientras la niña comenzó a seguirlos de nuevo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Oye!- alguien que sacudía su mano frente a ella la saco de su mente, era la del tal Luffy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- miro a su alrededor.

-Te preguntamos sobre tu nombre- añadió Sabo.

-Ah bueno… mi nombre es Krystal Newlove- respondió sonrojada.

**En la actualidad**

-¡Mami! ¡Si se llama igual que…!- fue callada por su madre.

-¡No me interrumpas!- le regaño mientras la otra asistía con la cabeza –Bueno como te decía…

**Dentro de la historia**

-¿Newlove? Nunca lo había escuchado en el reino de Goa – añadió el rubio.

-Como ya dije antes, no soy de la nobleza además… vivo apartada de ellos- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Casi llegando a la Gray terminal?- pregunto.

-Algo así pero no tanto… vivo en un lugar donde es un poco extraño que pasen los nobles.

-Pero que interesante… ¿Ya escuchaste Ace?- miro a su izquierda y después a su derecha y no lo encontró.

-¡Ahí esta Ace!- lo señalo Luffy, el pecoso se encontraba recargado en un árbol a unos cuantos pasos y la sombra de este lo cubría.

-¿Por qué te alejas? ¡Ven a conocer a Krystal!- le dijo sonriendo Sabo.

-No me interesa conocerla- dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

-Perdónalo así es usualmente…- dijo Sabo.

-Si, perdónalo además él nunca le había hablado a una niña- le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Cállate idiota!- grito Ace sonrojado -¡¿Y que es Dadan?!

-¿Acaso Dadan es niña?

-¡Luffy! ¡Es obvio que Dadan es mujer!- intervino Sabo.

-Pues no lo parece…- termino este con los brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién es Dadan?- le pregunto la castaña al rubio.

-Es la que nos cuida actualmente, deberías conocerla- sonrió.

-¡Si! ¡Ven a cenar con nosotros!- propuso Luffy.

-¡No puede! ¡¿Qué creen que nos dirá Dadan cunado la vea?!- se acercó rápidamente Ace.

-No se preocupen, ya se esta haciendo tarde y ya me tengo que ir- le dijo esta al sombrero de paja.

-Aun no te puedes ir…- le puso Ace la tubería en el cuello alzando su cabeza –Todavía hay algo por aclarar…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicos esto fue todo D: queria alargarlo un poco mas pero el tiempo se me agoto (no estoy en un cibercafé ni nada por el estilo XD) dejen su opinión de este capitulo en su review y espero que sean mas los que se animen a acompañarme en esta historia ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Cuando los osos atacan y la muerte llega

**¡Hola mis amores! Muy bien primero que nada agradezco sus hermosos reviews y bien de aquí en adelante comenzara lo interesante y como quien dice… las piezas claves. ¡Comenzamos!**

Ace aun tenia su tubería en la garganta de Newlove mientras la miraba de una manera sospechosa. La castaña no comprendía la actitud del niño así que decidió sacarse de dudas.

-¿Y cual es la razón por la que aun no me puedo ir?- pregunto rápidamente.

El pecoso al escuchar eso solo sonrió y le quito la tubería, los niños que lo acompañaban veían la escena sin alguna emoción.

-Ahora que nos has atrapado… ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros, nos acusaras?-pregunto mientras aun la miraba divertido.

-Eso no te importa y si no te molesta ¿Podrías soltarme ya?- en cambio de recibir una respuesta Ace solo le sonrió de nuevo y miro a los demás.

-Vámonos ya, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Que alivio, ya me estaba asustando- comento Krystal pero rápidamente Ace volteo a verla.

-Les dije a mis hermanos, tu te quedas- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Hermanos? Pero casi no se parecen en nada- se cuestiono mientras su imaginación comenzó a funcionar.

_**Dentro de la imaginación de Krystal**_

_La niña comenzó a imaginarse una mujer rubia como con las grandes pecas de Ace. Esta tenía unos ojos grandes y un diente roto mientras que el padre tenía el cabello algo alborotado y negro con ojos pequeños y una cicatriz como la de Luffy._

_**Fin de la imaginación**_

Krystal solo rio en silencio.

-Oye Ace, creo que es demasiado- añadió Sabo.

-No podemos dejarla aquí… ¿o si?- pregunto Luffy algo asustado.

-Ella se lo gano por seguirnos- le dio la espalada a la niña.

Mientras tanto la niña de cabellos castaños color chocolate no podía entender la actitud de ese estúpido pecoso. ¿Por qué querría dejarla en medio del bosque? Se sentía tan tonta por no obedecer a Jack y por irse tras ellos sabiendo que no ganaría nada.

-Ace…- Luffy señalo a Krystal quien tenía su cabeza hacia abajo y lloraba.

Ace al verla en ese estado se quedo congelado, en el no había culpa sino curiosidad sobre porque lloraba y porque no le rogaba para que la soltara.

-Tranquila… debe estar bromeando- le susurro uno de los niños haciendo que levantara rápidamente su cabeza y viera a los ojos a ese niño, se trataba de Sabo.

-Sácame de aquí… por favor- le respondió igualmente susurrando pero el rubio hizo una mueca haciéndole entender que no sabia se desafiar a su hermano o hacer lo correcto.

-¡Sabo! ¡¿De que tanto hablas con ella?!- le grito el pecoso mientras el rubio volteaba a verlo molesto.

-¡La dejare libre, esto no esta bien!- lo desafió tomando su tubería causando que el otro lo siguiera.

Ambos niños se vieron desafiantemente mientras Luffy los veía divertido. Antes de que comenzaran su pelea un rugido se escucho cerca de ahí asustando a los cuatro niños.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Luffy emocionado mientras se colocaba a un lado de Krystal.

-Espero que no este tan cerca…- añadió la otra muy asustada.

Nuevamente el rugido se escucho de nuevo ahora asustando aun más a Krystal pero los otros dos mayores no parecían asustados, más bien se veían emocionados.

-¡Esto será divertido!- dijo con los ojos brillosos Sabo mientras corría hacia adelante.

-¡Veamos quien es mas fuerte!- le respondió Ace -¡Hey Luffy únete a nosotros!- miro a su hermano pequeño mientras seguía a Sabo.

-¡¿Qué están locos?! ¡Primero suéltenme antes de que cometan una estupidez!- protesto Krystal.

-Mis hermanos y yo somos muy fuertes así que estate tranquila- le sonrió y siguió a sus hermanos no sin antes usar su brazo elástico para alcanzar su tubería que se encontraba a un metro.

-¿Fuertes?- se cuestiono mientras los tres niños se encontraban esperando a la bestia.

No falto mucho tiempo para que se escucharan las primeras pisadas de aquella bestia, los tres niños se pusieron alerta mientras la única niña sudaba frio.

-Aquí viene- susurro Ace alertando a sus hermanos.

Después de esperar un poco un enorme oso salió entre los arboles y parecía no estar de muy buen humor, al mirar a los niños corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Andando!- ordeno Luffy seguido después de que los tres hermanos se lanzaron contra el oso.

Sabo trato de golpearlo en el hocico mientras que Ace en la cabeza y por ultimo Luffy aprovecho su elasticidad para golpearlo en los ojos pero al no dominar muy bien aun sus poderes automáticamente su brazo regreso a él golpeándolo instantáneamente.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron ambos niños mientras golpeaban al oso con todas sus fuerzas.

Krystal vio aterrada al pequeño tendido en el suelo pero desgraciadamente no podía ir en su ayuda así que decidió gritarle para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Hey levántate, tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Vamos!- pero el niño no daba respuesta alguna -¡Si te levantas te prometo que serás un niño muy fuerte! ¡Derrotaras a cualquiera con esos poderes!- el niño aun no reaccionaba causándole que entrara en la desesperación y derramara algunas lagrimas.

Mientras tanto la pareja de hermanos aun se estaban encargando del oso pero no resistirían por mucho ya que entre mas se enojaba mas fuerte se hacia.

-¡Hey, despierta!- volvió a insistir pero este aun seguía noqueado -¡Tus hermanos te necesitan! ¡Luffy!- por primera vez pronuncio su nombre haciendo que este cobrara el reconocimiento y se levantara con dificultad.

-¡Luffy!- lo llamaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanos para que nuevamente se uniera a la pelea.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue emocionante y nuevo para los ojos de Krystal. Los tres hermanos luchaban impresionantemente contra ese oso… verlos así tan unidos hizo que sonriera de nuevo y se mostrara emocionada.

Pero para su mala suerte uno por uno de los hermanos caían lastimados por aquel oso, estaban heridos y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos pero eso no era todo, un oso malherido y furioso se estaba acercando a ella.

-No no… señor oso no se me acerque por favor- le dijo asustada pero al no entenderle la criatura se siguió acercando.

Los siguientes segundos fueron una tortura para ella, al sentir la respiración del oso cerca sintió como este le olía el cuello para pasar después por su estomago hasta sus piernas.

-"Genial, me esta oliendo para saber si tengo buen sabor"- cerro sus ojos mientras sentía la fría nariz del oso pasar por su vestido.

Cuando vio todo perdido repaso lo poco que recordaba de su vida y se preparo para morir. Los segundos pasaron… no ocurrió nada así que abrió un ojo y lo siguiente la sorprendió mucho, uno de los hermanos la había salvado.

-Luffy…- susurro al ver un brazo enrollado en el hocico del oso impidiéndole abrirlo mientras atrás de este se veía al pequeño sosteniendo su brazo con dificultad debido a los golpes que tenia marcados.

-¡Rápido hagan algo!- ordeno este mientras sus hermanos seguían tendidos en el suelo.

Sabo fue el primero en levantar la mirada y al ver aquella escena se levanto con dificultad ya que tenía un brazo lastimado y corrió hacia la niña. Una vez detrás de ella trato de desatarla pero al ser difícil de controlar el oso este golpeo el árbol rompiendo la copa de este dejándolo casi a la altura de Krystal.

-¡Demonios Luffy, que buenos nudos haces!- se quejo Sabo mientras seguía intentando liberar a Newlove.

-¡No puedo sostenerlo mas!- grito Luffy mientras caía rendido y dejaba libre aquel oso.

-¡Listo!- deshizo el nudo dejando caer la soga que tenia presa a Krystal -¡Llévate la soga, tal vez nos sea útil!- esta lo obedeció y miro rápidamente al oso.

-¡Cuidado!- empujo a Sabo mientras ella también esquivaba la garra del animal.

Aquel intento de salvarle la vida a Sabo le fue inútil a Krystal ya que descubrió que él no era el objetivo de la bestia, sino ella. El oso la miro furioso pero una tubería fue lanzada hasta su cabeza.

-¡Ace!- grito agradecido Sabo.

-¡Llévatela lejos, yo me encargo!- le ordeno mientras el oso se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Yo te ayudare!- añadió Luffy mientras corría hacia su hermano pecoso.

Sabo miro conmovido a sus hermano y después a la niña quien lo miraba aterrada.

-Vamos… te llevare a un lugar seguro- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándola con el.

Cada vez el rubio aumentaba la velocidad y miraba a ambos lados pensando hacia donde la llevaría pero… a ella no le importo, de hecho no quería dejar de correr.

-Sabo…- susurro sonrojada mientras miraba conmovida su mano tomada a la de él.

Después de correr unos metros más Sabo oculto a Krystal detrás de un árbol y se asomo detrás de este para comprobar que nada los hubiera seguido.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- la miro asustado pero la niña no respondió, solo asistió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba –Me alegra eso… ese oso es demasiado fuerte.

No era posible, apenas lo había conocido y sentía la necesidad de nunca separarse de él. Tal vez seguida conmovida de que fue en su rescate pero si fuera así se sentiría así por Luffy ya que él fue el que le salvo la vida primero. Daba igual tenia que agradecerle de alguna manera.

-Sabo…- lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamiento y dejándolo sorprendido ya que él no le había dicho su nombre además que ella nunca lo había pronunciado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo con que defenderla ya que había dejado su tubería atrás con sus hermanos y el oso.

-No… nada- se sonrojo un poco mas –Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- respondió sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno… yo…- antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un golpe a lo lejos que después comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte.

-¡Corran! ¡Aquí viene!- era Luffy quien corría perseguido por el oso.

-Debo ayudarlo- lo miro Sabo pera después mirar a Krystal –Quédate aquí y no te muevas… cuídate mucho Krystal- salió corriendo dejando a la niña sin aliento.

-¡Se sabe mi nombre!- grito festejándolo y jugando con su soga.

Se sentó tranquilamente y miro el sol pasando los huecos de los arboles y segundos después miles de hojas cayeron sobre su rostro causándole molestia mientras se escuchaba una risa.

-¡Te odio!- le grito al causante quien era Ace trepándose en los arboles y después caer en el suelo.

-¡Yo más!- respondió mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Pero que molesto niño si fuera por ella ya se hubiera ido pero Sabo y Luffy ya se habían tardado… tal vez ya lo habían derrotado y el rubio había olvidado ir por ella.

-Debo comprobar que estén bien…- se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que los hermanos.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros Luffy y Sabo se encontraban escondidos detrás de los arboles mientras el oso olfateaba intentando encontrarlos. El rubio le indico con señales que guardara silencio mientras el otro asistía.

Rápidamente el animal alzo la cabeza y miro hacia atrás dejando confundidos a los niños, de forma inmediata corrió hacia la dirección contraria.

-¡Ace!- grito Sabo indicándole a Luffy que tal vez iba tras el.

-Estoy aquí…- apareció el niño mientras salía de los arboles.

-¡Espera! Si tu estas aquí…

-Oh no…- miro hacia donde se había dirigido el oso.

Mientras tanto Krystal se encontraba caminando mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a su amado rubio pero no veía ni escuchaba nada. A lo lejos vio como una sombra gigante se acercaba causándole el pánico.

-Demonios…- salió corriendo mientras escuchaba el aliento del animal.

Mientras mas corría rogaba que Sabo o Luffy nuevamente la rescataran pero al ver que tal vez esa acción seria imposible decidió adentrarse mas en los arboles que tenia a su izquierda. Una vez escondida guardo silencio para no ser encontrada mientras olfateaba el animal. Cuando decidió buscar un nuevo escondite una mano fría le tapo la boca asustándola en el proceso.

-Shhh si quieres vivir no hagas ningún ruido- le susurro al oído.

Ella no sabia de que niño se trataba ya que era más alto que ella por una cabeza. No, no era Luffy ya que él era un poco más alto que ella pero no tanto.

Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás perdiendo al oso y en cuanto estaban a salvo el niño la soltó.

-¡Sabo!- giro rápidamente para darle la cara a su salvador.

-¿Sabo? Debes estar bromeando- respondió su salvador quien era el pecoso tonto.

-¡Tu! – dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se sonrojaba por la metida de pata que dio.

-Como quieras, por mi que te hubiera comido el oso.

-¡Eres un idiota bien hecho!

Ace en un movimiento rápido le volvió a tapar la boca a la niña y le indico con un dedo que guardara silencio.

-Cállate de una buena vez o si no nos comerá a los dos.

Krystal solo frunció el ceño molesta y decidió obedecerlo. Después puedo ver el brazo de su tercer salvador sangrando por lo que se quito la mano de él.

-Estas herido…- le señalo la herida que sangraba.

-No es nada ahora debo esconderte porque parece que le gustaste al oso.

La niña no le puso atención en absoluto y rasgo un poco de su vestido ya roto por culpa de las cortezas de los arboles y le amarro el pedazo de tela al niño.

-Con eso bastara, espero que con esto aceptes mi agradecimiento- le sonrió causándole que se sonrojara.

-Si… si como digas ahora andando- este se disponía tomarle la mano pero esta se negó ya que Sabo había tomado esa mano en especial, además tenía algo en mente.

-Oye… no quiero esconderme mas, tengo una idea para acabar con esto- le mostro la soga.

-Te escucho- ambos se sentaron mientras Krystal le explicaba su idea.

Mientras tanto aquel oso seguía buscando a la castaña pero Sabo y Luffy quienes estaban haciendo lo mismo se lo encontraron y en cuanto los cio nuevamente los comenzó a perseguir.

-¡Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir peleando!- le grito Luffy a Sabo.

-¡Igual yo y aun así no tenemos con que defendernos!- siguieron corriendo.

A los pocos metros Luffy al igual que Sabo vieron la soga de Krystal tirada en el piso pero era demasiado peligroso para tratar de ver sobre que se trataba.

-¡Tira!- escucharon la voz de Newlove.

Al mirar hacia atrás la soga se levanto y tiro al oso, rápidamente Ace apareció y amarro con la soga las patas del animal para que no escapara.

-¡Eso fue genial!- grito Luffy con sus ojitos brillantes.

-No fue nada, la idea fue de la princesita- se recargo el pecoso en el oso y señalo con la mirada a la algo despeinada Krystal.

-¿Princesita? ¡Papá!- recordó que ya debía regresar a casa y ya estaba obscureciendo.

-¿Papá?- pregunto Sabo mientras se acercaba y miraba al oso.

-¡Me fui del restaurante sin avisar y miren ya esta obscureciendo!- señalo el cielo y en efecto ya no era naranja sino morado.

-¿Y acaso sabes como regresar?- pregunto Ace divertido –Seria genial que te perdieras.

-Yo puedo regresarme sola…- dijo mientras regresaba hacia donde la amarraron.

-¡Es por allá!- le señalo Luffy.

Krystal miro hacia atrás y vio que tenía razón.

-Gracias- sonrió y siguió caminando.

-¿En verdad sabes como regresar? Podríamos acompañarte- añadió Sabo.

Krystal se detuvo y lo miro sonrojada.

-Bueno… en verdad no se a donde ir pero si ustedes gustan en guiarme no habría ningún problema- respondió roja como un tomate.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Te acompañaremos!- respondió Luffy mientras Sabo también lo seguía.

-¿Tu no vienes?- pregunto el rubio al pecoso.

-No, no me gustaría ver la cara de esta tonta otra vez- dijo así dándole la espalda.

-¿Y quien le dijo que yo deseaba verlo?- le susurro esta a Luffy mientras este mismo reía

-Como quieras, regresamos en un rato y no te preocupes cuidare muy bien a Luffy- dijo asi para después los dos se fueron a acompañar a su nueva amiga Krystal.

-Si si como quieras- dijo Ace mientras también caminaba pero en la dirección contraria.

Después de estar a unos metros alejados de ellos Ace saco algo se sus bolsillos, se trataba de una cadena de oro que colgaba un guardapelo de oro también en forma de corazón.

-La familia Newlove, esto debe valer mucho pero… no la odio demasiado para hacerle eso- dijo mientras jugaba con la cadena.

Mientras tanto ya casi llegando a la Gray terminal fue Krystal quien decidió que era la hora de despedirse.

-Bueno, mi casa ya no queda muy lejos de aquí…- les señalo donde se encontraban los muros.

-Odio ese lugar…- apretó el rubio sus puños con furia.

-Yo no, hacen comida deliciosa y sabe mejor si no la pagas- comento Luffy pero Sabo se quedo perplejo y le tapo la boca a su hermanito para evitar lastimar a la niña.

-Con que… ¿Ya se habían ido sin pagar en otros restaurantes?- dijo algo sombría –Me da igual…

-¡Lo ves, irse sin pagar no es tan malo!- logro zafarse el sombrero de paja con felicidad.

Krystal solo le dedico una sonrisa y después miro al antiguo noble.

-Bueno… es hora de irme, fue un placer conocerlos y espero verlos por aquí algún día- le extendió la mano a Sabo y este tardo un poco en correspondérsela.

-Cuenta con ello, hasta pronto Krystal- otra vez le vino el sonrojo a la chica, aunque Sabo era un niño rebelde al igual a sus hermanos no perdía los modales ante una niña.

Fue así como ella se despidió de Sabo y después de Luffy de la misma manera pero algo diferente.

-Adiós Vidrio- se despidió alegre.

-¡Es Krystal cabeza hueca!- le grito pero Luffy solo reía.

-Entonces… adiós Krystal cabeza hueca- corrigió su despedida.

-Caso perdido…- comenzó a caminar -¡Hasta luego chicos!- volteo para despedirse una vez mas y seguir su camino.

-Es la primera vez que trato una niña y no son tan molestas como dices- le comento el pequeño a su hermano.

-Ella es diferente… es hora de irnos- ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron por el mismo camino por el que llegaron.

Krystal en esos momentos se arrepentía despedirse de ellos antes de pasar la Gray terminal ya que de noche era algo tenebrosa y esta chocaba a cada momento con un monto de basura.

-¡Jessica!- grito un hombre alegremente pero esta no respondió a ese nombre -¡Jessica, soy yo! ¡Jack!- en esos momentos si volteo ante la llamada y al ver al hombre saludándole fue hacia él.

-¡Jack! ¡Me fue de maravilla con ellos, de echo no son tan malos!- lo abrazo tiernamente ignorando el olor del hombre.

-Me alegra mucho, lindo vestido- la soltó y miro el atuendo arruinado.

-¿Te gusta?- se dio la vuelta –Es de la colección "Sigan a los ladrones"- bromeo.

-Bastante… es tan ¿Gray terminal?- ambos rieron pero después fue Jack quien se puso serio –Jessica, es hora de que regreses a casa.

-De acuerdo Jack- hizo un puchero idéntico a los que hace cuando se enoja –Pero antes de irme tengo que decirte que mi verdadero nombre es Krystal… no Jessica como te dije, lo lamento.

-Descuida, lo sospeche desde que me lo dijiste, además ¿Quién dijo que mi verdadero nombre es Jack?

-No bromees por favor.

-Descuida, si lo es.

-Confiare en ti, bueno ¡Hasta luego! Se despidió mientras corría hacia la gran puerta.

Una vez en la entrada del reino de Goa la pequeña recordó rápidamente que su madre no estaría en casa así que volvió hacia el restaurante de su padre ubicado en el centro.

Las calles del centro eran hermosas pero lo único desagradable eran los patéticos ciudadanos que la miraban con asco y desaprobación debido a su actual apariencia. Una vez afuera del restaurante entro tranquilamente pero en las escaleras alguien ya la estaba esperando, era el segundo al mando de la cocina y el más joven de todo el equipo, su nombre es Tom.

-¡Señorita Krystal! ¡Mire como esta!- señalo sus prendas, su cabello despeinado y lleno de hojas.

-Tuve una extraña aventura fuera de la cuidad…- le explico avergonzada.

-Eso no importa, no queda nadie en el restaurante para que le ayuden a arreglarse así que tome un baño y véame aquí mismo-le ordeno mientras la niña asistía.

-¿Y donde esta papá?

-De eso hablaremos después ahora suba y hágale lo que le pido.

Lo que no sabían los clientes es que después del cuarto piso había unas escaleras donde te dirigían a la casa del padre de Krystal ya que él no vivía con ella pero hasta el sexto y último piso era la habitación de ella cuando decidía quedarse con Leon lo cual era muy raro.

Subió lentamente y en cuando estaba en el quinto piso decidió no molestar a su padre hasta que no estuviera presentable así que subió hasta su habitación y se dio una ducha y vistió de una pijama ligera ya que se acercaba la hora de dormir. Cepillo su algo largo cabello y por ultimo se coloco un moño atrás.

-Aun recuerdo que por mi culpa no se admiten niños en este restaurante…- se miro al espejo –Todo porque una noble me dijo fea y le di un delicado golpecito, nada grave.

Dejo su cepillo y volvió a verse en el espejo.

-Espero que ahora no me diga que no me permitirá quedarme con el…- se dijo triste, se puso sus algo gastadas pantuflas y volvió hacia la entrada donde la esperaba Tom.

-¿Lista?- le extendió la mano.

-Lista- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Subiremos hasta el dormitorio de tu padre- le dijo mientras subían las escaleras tomados de la mano algo que no le gusto a Krystal.

Tom poco a poco se gano a Hope y por eso se convirtió en su mano derecha para todo a pesar de su corta edad ya que solo tenia 16 años siendo 8 años y medio mayor que Krystal. A pesar de que esta siempre lo ignoraba cuando se trataba de obedecer una orden de du padre sabía perfectamente que el chico la quería y podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella cosa que a veces no era muy bien vista por los demás empleados.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras seguían caminando

-Esto es delicado… ya llegamos- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Krystal y le abría la puerta.

En cuanto entraron a la casa rápidamente fue en busca de su padre pero la siguiente imagen fue demasiado desgarradora para ella. Su padre tendido en su cama con un babero con machas de sangre.

-¿Papi?- corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kris…- no podía terminar ya que su enfermedad lo estaba matando.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- le pregunto a Tom quien apenas la alcanzo.

-Tu padre le fue diagnosticado una enfermedad extraña que no tiene cura…

-¿Hace cuando?

-Hace dos años…

-Pero… si estaba bien hace unas horas- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-El doctor nos explico que una vez que tosiera sangre no habría marcha atrás y cuando llegara la tercera… ese mismo día moriría ya que se estaría desangrando por dentro.

-¿Pero porque no murió con la primera?

-La primera vez solo causo una herida en el pulmón izquierdo que le fue tratada inmediatamente, al pasar el año volvió a toser abriendo una herida en el pulmón derecho que también le fue tratada inmediatamente y por ultimo esta tercera vez se abrieron ambos pulmones… llame al doctor y pudo salvarlo pero dijo que por la misma enfermedad su sangrado no terminaría muriendo así- se quito las gafas para comenzar a llorar.

-Krystal…- la llamo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Ya estoy aquí…- toco sus manos.

-Lamento dejarte sola pero…- tocio nuevamente –Quiero que sepas que te ame mucho y las razones que impedía estar contigo eran para que… que no sufrieras viéndome así.

-No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo- comenzó a llorar.

-Krystal… se feliz y no seas como tu madre- comenzó a dificultarse para hablar –Tom…- llamó al cocinero.

-Aquí estoy- se acercó llorando.

-Cuida mucho a mi princesita y por favor… evita que sufra por alguien.

-De acuerdo señor, se lo prometo.

Nuevamente el hombre miro a su hija y la tomo de sus pequeñas manos a comparación de la suyas.

-No olvides lo poco que te enseñe…- dijo así para comenzar a delirar.

-¡Jamás! ¡Tu esperanza jamás morirá!- le respondió llorando.

-Krystal, tu carácter no… no te llevara a lo que quieres pero te amo a pesar de todo… amo tu carácter que…que cubre la gran persona que eres…. Te amo… mi princesita… hasta luego, te estaré esperando- dijo cerrando sus ojos dando su ultimo aliento mientras soltaba las manos de su hija.

-¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Papi?! ¡No te mueras! ¡Papá!- comenzó a gritar desesperada.

Tomo se destrozo por dentro ante aquella escena lo ultimo que pudo hacer por su jefe fue quitarle el babero y limpiar los largos bigotes castaños.

-Te pareces tanto a el…- interrumpió a la niña y después fue a abrazarla –Eres idéntica a el tanto en lo físico y en la actitud… no te preocupes Krystal, yo te cuidare- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la niña no dejaba de llorar.

La noche sabía lo que había ocurrido pues esa noche no hubo luna ni estrellas. Krystal se había quedado sola y nadie lo sabía más que Tom, Tras la muerte de la **Esperanza** viene la perdición pero esta se cura con **El nuevo amor**. Esa misma noche murió el único rey del ramen.

**Continuara…**

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora D: espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con su humilde opinión ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna.**


	5. Testamento, sangre noble

**¡Hola mis amores! Como podrán ver me tome un pequeño descanso para organizar muy bien mis ideas, bueno primero quiero agradecerles a catherine d, LADI JUPITER y a Elinash1 (¡bienvenida! ;D) , gracias chicas ¡esto va especialmente para ustedes y a los silenciosos que de todos modos quiero! bueno...****¡Comenzamos!**

**En la actualidad**

La pequeña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerza.

-¿Y ahora que te ocurre mi corazón?- pregunto esta mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita.

-¡El papá de Krystal se murió!- la miro con los ojitos rojos.

La joven solo sonrió a su hija y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Nada es eterno corazón, siempre tómalo en cuenta.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que papi muera!- volvió a llorar.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu padre y yo moriremos hasta que tu estés viejita… tratare de prometértelo- le extendió su meñique.

La pequeña solo miro el meñique de su mamá y acepto el gesto con gusto.

-Bueno…- se limpio sus lagrimas –Sigue con la historia.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre sobre pedir las cosas de manera educada?

-Papi dijo que si hacia todo lo que tu querías el me daría mas hermanitos- sonrió emocionada.

-¡¿Qué te dijo que?!- abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-*Pero que hombre tan mas pervertido… *- pensó con lagrimas.

-Que papi me dijo…-

-¡Basta! ¡Me refería a que agregaras "por favor" pero tú ganas!- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recordar –Déjame pensar, murió el rey del ramen y después… ¡Ya recordé!

**Dentro de la historia**

Reino de Goa, lugar donde residen las personas que Krystal más odia en el mundo en especial una familia que arruinaron su infancia y una parte de la vida de su fallecido padre. En una de las casas más lujosas del lugar se encontraban tres señoras tomando el té, la casa pertenecía al gran duque Lancaster quien era esposo de la anfitriona Katherine Lancaster.

Las tres damas como de costumbre se reunieron para contar los últimos chismes y por supuesto para realizar una de sus tareas favoritas "criticar".

-¿Escucharon que la mujer de mi vecino no viene de la nobleza?- pregunto una mujer gorda con cabellos rizados y pelirrojos.

Su compañera comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras que Katherine solo sonreía.

-¡Eso ya todos lo sabíamos querida, solo mira su horrible rostro!- respondió la otra mujer quien la caracterizaba su larga nariz y una gran verruga a la altura del labio superior, esta estaba peinada con un extravagante peinado y sus cabellos eran verde obscuro.

-A mi no me parece fea… de echo es linda- sonrió Katherine llevándoles la contra a sus "amigas".

-¡¿Pero que dices?!- la pelirroja se mostro horrorizada.

-Aurelia, ¿A quien engañas? Sabes que es cierto- sorbió de su taza.

-Pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión…- interrumpió la otra.

-¡Por dios Jody, tu tampoco me contradigas!- comenzó a reírse causando molestia e impresión de parte de sus compañeras.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Escucharon que el rey del ramen murió?... si solo pudiera recordar su nombre- sonrió Aurelia.

Katherine al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a la pelirroja.

-¿Te refieres a Leon Hope? Si, escuche que murió ayer por la noche- respondió Jody mientras mezclaba su té.

-Su muerte no es de preocuparse pero ¡¿Haz escuchado los rumores de su malcriada hija?!- se volvió a servir un pastelito.

-¡Ni que lo digas, ayer la vi caminar por las calles con hojas en el cabello y su vestido…!- se tapo su boca como dando a entender que no podía continuar -¡Era un hermoso ejemplar del mejor diseñador del reino arruinado y sucio!- comenzó a llorar.

-No te preocupes mi querida amiga, ahora huérfana no podrá volver a arruinar ese tipo de vestidos- trato de tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto Katherine se mostro pálida y los comentarios de las mujeres la dejaron boquiabierta, ¿Acaso la pobre niña ahora tema de conversación entre la desagradable sociedad de la nobleza? Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dejo caer su taza al suelo rompiéndola al instante.

-¡Katherine, querida!- grito Jody mientras se levantaba.

La mujer no se movió de su lugar y bajo su cabeza lentamente para ver su taza rota.

-¡Y era de porcelana fina!- lloro Aurelia al ver los trozos.

Un mayordomo llego corriendo hasta el desastre pero al ver a la duquesa mostro preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si si, no te preocupes- se levanto para dejar limpiar su desastre.

La gorda y la flaca comenzaron a susurrarse mientras miraban de manera incorrecta a la duquesa.

-¡Guarden silencio!- ordeno la mujer.

-Vale vale, te obedeceremos porque tú tienes un nivel mas alto que nosotras- respondió malhumorada la gorda.

-Respóndame algo, ¿saben algo mas de la hija de Hope?- pregunto furiosa.

-No querida, solo lo que acabamos de comentar- la peliverde respondió mientras temblaba de miedo.

-¡¿Pero porque tanta importancia por esa chiquilla?!- la peliroja aventó a su compañera para acercarse a Katherine.

-Una verdadera dama no se mete en cosas que no le incumben, si me disculpan den esta reunión por terminada- tomo parte de su largo vestido rojo y comenzó a caminar dándoles la espaldas.

-Ahora que lo veo… se parece bastante a la hija de Hope- susurro la peliverde.

-¿Por qué dices?

-¡Que no es obvio! Cabello castaño y largo, ojos cafés, la misma nariz y el mismo rubor en las mejillas… es claro que deben ser familiares.

-¿Hermanas tal vez? La duquesa es muy joven.

-No lo se mi querida amiga.

-Mis señoras si no les molesta les mostrare la salida, la duquesa acaba de dar por terminada la reunión y si yo fuera ustedes no andaría contando chismes falso- se levanto el hombre mientras las señoras lo miraban molestas.

-De todos modos ya no íbamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban.

**Cementerio de Goa**

Una niña que vestía un vestido negro y peinada con una diadema negra que dejaba ver su frente se encontraba enfrente de una lapida y rodeada de numerosas flores, toda la noche se pasó velando a su padre y a primera hora fue enterrado, todo fue tan rápido y a la vez lento. Su dolor todavía no terminaba pues tenia que volver al restaurante de su padre para leer junto a Tom y otra persona el testamento de Hope.

-¿Y ahora que hare?- pregunto entre lagrimas.

-Krystal…- se acercó el joven –Tenemos que irnos… nos están esperando- la tomo de los hombros Tom.

-¡No quiero!- se sacudió para librarse del agarre de este.

-Tu padre no hubiera querido verte así…sé que te duele pero debes ser fuerte y no solo por el si no por ti misma.

La castaña miro de reojo al chico y vio que este también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y ante tales palabras decidió irse con el.

-De acuerdo pero por favor… déjame a solas con mi padre un momento- se sentó enfrente de la lapida mientras escuchaba los pasos de Tom alejarse.

El viento era caliente, las hojas de los arboles bailaban y el pasto era húmedo. Esta era parte de una memoria que Krystal jamás olvidaría en el resto de sus días.

-Te prometo cambiar, me hare mas fuerte y te juro que… que… no volveré a cometer los mismos errores de mi madre- comenzó a derramar lagrimas –Cuando crezca y me enamore no dejare llevar por lo que los demás me dirán ni dejare de escuchar a mi corazón y cuando tenga hijos… hare que todos los días sonrían y sepan los sacrificios que tu hiciste por mi como dejar a mi madre libre… gracias papi, gracias por todo- le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse por el mismo rumbo que Tom.

Al ver la silueta del chico corrió hacia con una sonrisa, a pesar de su corta edad Krystal sabia perfectamente que daños podía llegar a ocasionar el amor pero ella no sabia el significado de "amar", lo que nadie sabia a excepción de ella era que Leon Hope no murió solo por su enfermedad si no por amor debido al abandono de la madre de esta, ahí fue donde la pequeña pudo apreciar los errores que ocasionaba el amor como el separación de su familia, la soledad y por ultimo el olvido.

**En la montaña Corvo **

Tres niños se encontraban cazando ya que Dadan, la mujer que los cuidaba se los había ordenado. Al trepar arboles y correr a máxima velocidad algo hizo que Ace se detuviera para buscar algo que aparentemente se le había caído, al notar su ausencia sus hermanos se detuvieron y regresaron en su búsqueda.

-¡Ace! ¡Oye Ace!- comenzó a llamarlo el menor de todos.

Al visualizar a un niño buscando entre los arbustos supieron que era el.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunto Sabo mientras se acercaban.

-No es nada, adelántense- respondió molesto ya que buscar no lo ponía de buen humor.

-¡Lo te ayudare a buscar!- levanto muy animado su manita Luffy y comenzó a buscar como si supiese que estaba buscando.

-Oye Luffy, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Ayudando a Ace a encontrar algo- sonrió y después miro a su hermano -¿Y que estamos buscando?- pregunto sonriente como siempre.

-Nada importante- respondió tranquilo el chico.

-Nada importante- repitió el portador del sombrero de paja.

Sabo solo encogió los hombros y camino hacia ellos pero sintió que piso algo. Al levantar su pie vio que se trataba de una cadena y ¿un guardapelo? Lo levanto sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta ya que Ace seguía buscando y Luffy seguía en su búsqueda de esa cosa "nada importante".

-¿Buscabas esto?- les mostro el guardapelo.

-Dámelo- ordeno mientras corría hacia él.

El rubio le dio la espalda y leyó en voz alta lo que tenia escrito el guardapelo.

-Familia Newlove- miro hacia atrás -Esto le pertenece a esa chica… ¿Qué hacías tu con esto?

-¡Eso es de krista!- señalo el objeto Luffy.

-¡Es Krystal, idiota!- Ace le dio un golpe no muy duro a su hermano.

-Es…es de Krystal idiota- corrigió Luffy pero antes de que Ace lo volviera a golpear ahora fue Sabo, cosa que confundió al pecoso ya que su mejor amigo nunca era así.

-¡Luffy! ¡Solo es Krystal!- corrigió el rubio mientras miraba de nuevo al pecoso.

-Ayer mientras tu te llevaste a la tonta se le cayo y lo recogí cuando el oso escapo- le explico sonrojado -Pensaba devolvérselo…

-No lo creo necesario, tal vez no la volveremos a ver- le entrego la cadena.

-¡Pero yo si la quiero volver a ver!- interfirió Luffy con lagrimas.

-¡Pues entonces búscala!- le regaño el malhumorado pecoso.

-¡Eso hare!- se disponía a caminar pero fue detenido por sus dos hermanos, cada uno sostenía un brazo pero fue inútil ya que estos comenzaban a estirarse.

-¡¿Te parece si después la buscamos?!- pregunto el rubio para detenerlo.

Luffy asistió con la cabeza y se dejo venir a sus hermanos cayendo los tres al suelo.

-Sabo, parece que le agradaste así que si alguien se lo tiene que devolver ese serás tu - le devolvió la cadena -¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muero de hambre y Dadan nos matara si nos retrasamos mas!- comenzó a correr.

-Ace actúa muy extraño…- se metió un dedo en la nariz el menor.

-Demasiado, es mejor que nos vayamos- Luffy asistió con la cabeza y después comenzaron a correr.

**Antiguo restaurante de Hope**

Antiguamente solía existir una sala de conferencias para organizarse mejor respecto al menú y eventos que llegasen a acercarse pero con el tiempo Leon transformo el lugar en una habitación exclusiva para familia numerosa. Esta solo tenía en su interior una larga mesa con numerosas sillas, en la cabeza de esta se encontraba un hombre calvo con anteojos, a su izquierda se encontraba Tom y por ultimo a su derecha Krystal quien aun lloraba en silencio.

-Muy bien señorita Hope, es hora de que lea el testamento- la miro fríamente.

-Disculpe, en realidad es Newlove- corrigió Tom.

-¿Alguna razón por la que no porte el apellido de su padre?- pregunto disgustado.

-Es el apellido de mi mamá… mas bien el antiguo- comenzó a explicar –Mis padres no llegaron a casarse y no se cual es la razón por la que no me apellido "Hope".

-Pero que interesante…- saco su maletín y comenzó a buscar cierto documento.

-¿Esto afectara en algo respecto al testamento?- interrumpió el joven.

-Para nada pero solamente existen un problema…- miro a la niña y después al chico –Según las leyes un niño no puede heredar propiedades ni cantidades grandes de dinero hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad a no ser que el difunto estableciera una edad determinada.

-En estos casos un familiar se hará cargo de la herencia hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad ¿O me equivoco?

-No se equivoca pero Leon Hope era un hombre muy especial, si no me equivoco el carecía de familiares por lo que escogió muy bien a su victima para que cuidara la herencia… si es que le dejo algo a la señorita.

Después de explicarle al fin encontró el documento, se acomodó bien los anteojos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"En dado caso que muera antes de tiempo a causa de razones naturales o intencionadas, yo Leon Hope debo declarar que he observado que esta por venir la banca rota para mi negocio así que comencé a ahorrar formando así una jugosa cantidad de dinero a quien por derecho se la dejare a mi hija Krystal Newlove al igual que el restaurante, en dado caso que ella no lo desee será traspasado a mi mano derecha Tom Vicent. Según la ley mi hija podrá reclamar su herencia hasta la mayoría de edad y aclaro que me es permitido dictar que a los 18 años recién cumplidos podrá reclamar todo o hasta que se sienta lista para aceptarlo, hasta entonces será Tom quien se encargue de la herencia y podrá gastarla mientras sea para el beneficio de mi hija. Antes de finalizar deseo que se le sea entregado el sobre que fue entregado junto a este testamento"- al terminar de leer vio los rostros pálidos de los chicos.

-En pocas palabras… Krystal es la heredera legitima de todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre- sonrió emocionado.

-No hay necesidad de repetirlo- comenzó a buscar el sobre mencionado.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Con quien viviré ahora?- pregunto asustada.

-Pues vivir conmigo si es que lo deseas…- le tomo una mano Tom pero el hombre rápidamente la aparto de la pequeña y se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto terminemos con esto mandare a llamar a tu madre- sonrió.

-Pero… no quiero vivir con ella- hizo un puchero.

-Espera un momento Krystal, ¿Qué no vivías con ella?- interrumpió Tom confundido tanto molesto.

-Si, también vivían mis abuelos con nosotras pero… bueno en pocas palabras mi abuela se tuvo que ir y mi madre tuvo asuntos con un noble y me dejo al cuidado de una mujer mayor.

-¿Y tu abuelo?

-Muerto…

-¿Acaso usted no vivía con Hope?- pregunto también molesto el hombre.

-También solía hacerlo… mis padres, mis abuelos maternos y yo solíamos vivir juntos pero papá tuvo problemas con mamá lo que hizo que se fuera de casa… lo visitaba los fines de semana pero con el tiempo solo venia a verlo dos veces al mes, después me quede sola al cuidado de una amiga cercana de mi abuela.

-¿Cada cuando ve a su madre?

-Ella duerme conmigo una vez al mes y a veces pasa a visitarme… es demasiado estricta conmigo.

-¿La mantiene?

-¿No cree que son demasiadas preguntas para una niña?- se revelo Tom.

-No te preocupes Tom y si, me mantiene muy bien pero a veces me obliga a usar vestidos de un diseñador famoso y por eso no me permite salir.

-Bueno ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarse a sus reglas- parecía haber encontrado el sobre.

-Pero…- comenzó a pensar rápidamente -¿No podría quedarme con mi prima?

-¿A que prima se refiere?- se mostro interesado.

-A la única sobrina de Hope, es hija de su fallecida hermana- le explico Tom.

-¿Dónde reside?

-En la villa de Foosha

-¿En un momento me podría dar sus datos?

-Claro que si, si Krystal quiere irse con ella.

-Prefiero que se vaya con ella a que viva con usted- susurro el hombre preocupado –Tenga señorita, con cuidado ya que tiene algo dentro.

-Muchas gracias… ¿podría leerlo a solas?

-Claro que si, bueno eso es todo de mi parte solo me falta localizar a sus familiares- se levanto y después le dio la mano a la niña –Cuídese mucho y espérelas aquí para que decida con quien irse, tenga un buen día- dijo así para después irse.

-Tom… me tengo que ir, ¿podrías esperar a mi madre y a mi prima?

-Claro pero no tardes por favor- la pequeña solo asistió y después al salió corriendo.

La castaña dudaba mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que era necesario alejarse un poco. Corrió nuevamente por el mismo camino que el día anterior mientras perseguía a aquellos niños. Entre mas corría la gente que pasaba la miraban extrañados, algunos con desaprobación y por ultimo algunos con tristeza por la muerte de su padre, lo que toco su corazón es que algunos hombres que llevaban sombreros de copa se lo quitaban como muestra de respeto y algunas mujeres solo bajaban la cabeza. Leon Hope era muy conocido por ahí al igual que respetado pero en cuanto llego la competencia y los rumores muchos dejaron de rendirle honores mientras que los que no se dejaban llevar seguían con su respeto ante el.

Ahí estaba… de nuevo estaba en el inicio de la gray terminal, he aquí en adelante comenzó a caminar despacio mientras buscaba a alguien.

-¡Krystal! ¡¿De nuevo por aquí?!- la saludo un vagabundo muy alto y con cicatrices en el rostro, era el.

-¡Jack!- lo saludo no tan armoniosamente.

El hombre rápidamente corrió hacia ella pero al ver su vestimenta dudas negativas llegaron a su mente.

-Perdona mi incumbencia pero ¿murió alguien?

La media sonrisa de Krystal se borro y sus rosadas mejillas se descoloraron ¿Cómo decirle de una manera sencilla que su padre había muerto? Sea lo que le fuera a decir tuvo la suficiente fuerza para no volver a llorar, no eran que ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo si no que sentía que estaba seca, se le había terminado las lagrimas.

-Si, mi padre murió ayer por la noche.

Jack no supo que decirle pero no tardo en abrazar a la pequeña pero aun asi ella se limito a llorar.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Eso ya no importa, iré a leer una carta que me dejo… ¿Podríamos hablar después?

Este solo asistió con la cabeza y una vez mas dejo ir a la pequeña.

-¡Me saludas a tu novio!- gritó para animarla un poco.

-¿Novio?- se pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, por una extraña razón recordó a Sabo ¿Qué tenia ese niño en especial? Ella estaba segura que no le gustaba.

-"Tonterías"- pensó molesta mientras caminaba.

Los niños son tontos y lo pudo comprobar ayer ¿Cuál era el nombre del niño más desagradable del mundo? Ace; pero Sabo era diferente y también Luffy pero en especial el rubio. Krystal nunca había sentido admiración por un niño ni pensaba hacerlo, ya le bastaba ver la relación que llevaron sus padres además ella misma sabia que era demasiado joven para esas cosas. ¿Y si Jack tenia razón? Tal vez Sabo podría ser su novio, no… que pensamiento tan más erróneo se le pudo haber ocurrido ¡Solo tenia 7 años! Daba igual por el momento, debía concentrarse en el sobre que le había dejado su padre.

Nuevamente estaba en el acantilado, se sentó un poco cerca a la orilla ya que le daban miedo las alturas y saco lentamente el sobre.

-Veamos lo que me dejaste…- lo abrió rápidamente y vio una llave dentro de este y una hoja doblada. Rápidamente tomo la llave, después desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Krystal, en cuanto te entreguen esto ya sabrás que estoy muerto y también ya sabrás lo que te deje en tu herencia. Te dejo esto para revelarte un secreto que siempre lleve conmigo, tu madre siempre fue el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será, cuando era joven trabajaba como ayudante de un cocinero que les servía a una familia noble, en una ocasión se organizo una fiesta de té familiar y fue un desastre ya que por accidente tire mi bandeja llena de pastelitos sobre una chica bastante hermosa, ese día prometí nunca dejarla ir ¿Sabes de quien se trataba? De tu madre. Pasaron los días y comencé a tratarla cada vez que iba a la casa de visita, llevamos un noviazgo secreto y años después ella se embarazo de ti. Le roge para que nos casáramos pero la situación económica por la que yo me enfrentaba no me lo permitía pero a ella también le importaba mucho "el que dirán" te explicare, ella pertenece a una familia muy reconocida entre la nobleza ya que tu abuelo era un duque y tu abuela una noble pero ambos renunciaron a sus títulos para llevar una vida tranquila, siendo odiados por pocos. En fin, cuando te estábamos esperando comenzamos a buscarte un nombre en especial… hasta que ambos recordamos que nuestra primera cita fue en un teatro, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fuimos a ver la obra "Corazón de Krystal" he ahí fue la razón de tu nombre. En la obra "Krystal" era una princesa enamorada de un pirata pero el único inconveniente es que no se podía enamorar ya que sufría una extraña enfermedad y si llegaba tener emociones fuertes su corazón no lo resistiría, es como un corazón de cristal. Y la razón por la que llevas el apellido de ella fue por elección mía, mi apellido significa "esperanza", si lo portabas siempre serias nuestra esperanza ante todo pero ¿Qué tal "nuevo amor"? cada persona que te veía decían enamorarse de ti por la ternurita que eras antes, aquí fue donde me di cuenta que tal vez serias mi esperanza pero en cambio para los demás seria un nuevo amor lleno de esperanza con quien podían contar después de todo a pesar de tu fuerte carácter. Krystal, nunca odies a tu madre por lo errores que hizo, tampoco odies a la nobleza… solo permítete sentir lastima por ellos al fin y al cabo, sangre noble corre por tus venas. Cuídate mucho por favor y siempre llena de amor a los demás como lo hiciste con nosotros, te amo con todo mi corazón. –Tu padre, Leon Hope."_

Al terminar de leer sus manos temblaban y comenzó a sudar frio. ¿Cómo es que sangre noble corría por sus venas? Debía ser una broma, no podía ser parte de esas horribles personas. Cuando volvió a leer la carta no pudo volvérselo a creer pero viéndole el lado bueno… sus abuelos habían renunciado a sus títulos. Este seria el secreto mejor guardado en su vida, nadie debía saber esa parte obscura de su pasado, nadie.

Cuando recordó la llave nuevamente la miro y para su sorpresa esta tenia un papel atado, no había recordado haberlo visto, tal vez fueron por las prisas. Cuando lo tomo lo leyó rápidamente.

"_Esta es la llave de mi cajón principal, cuida muy bien el contenido y si gustas, sigue mis pasos"._

-Papá siempre fue raro…- se dijo mientras guardaba la llave y la carta para después cerrar el sobre.

El viento soplo delicadamente y puso una mano a la altura de su corazón pero se percato que algo le faltaba, su guardapelo. Si, fue un regalo de su madre y abuelos, el guardapelo se pasaba de generación a generación, al tenerlo consigo todos los días llego a no sentirlo pero si percataba que lo tenia puesto cuando se bañaba o dormía pero con todo lo sucedido no se percato que lo había perdido.

-¡No puede ser, debí perderlo en el restaurante!- comenzó a deducir –Si lo hubiera perdido ayer, me lo hubieran regresado ¿O no?- apretó un puño –De todos modos… no quiero ser mas una Newlove.

Miro hacia el cielo tratando de relajarse, su padre jamás debió haberle confesado eso o al menos no por el momento… odiaba a la nobleza por lo que le hicieron y ahora él le pedía que no los despreciara ¿Acaso se sentía bien cuando estaba escribiendo eso? Tal vez nuevamente estaba borracho cuando la escribió, conociéndolo tal vez era la segunda idea.

Los minutos pasaron y comenzó a recordar lo que ayer quería pensar… recordó el día de campo que hizo con su familia completa, fue la primera y ultima vez que vio a sus padres tan unidos y felices. Su niñez no era lo más maravillosa pero cada vez se iba mas abajo haciéndola peor de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando ya se disponía irse escucho pasos detrás de ella por lo que hizo que se congelara por el miedo, rogaba que no fuera un osos otra vez y si no lo era juraba por su vida que no volvería al bosque a un ser que tuviera una razón importante.

-¿Otra vez tu?, que sorpresa- dijo una voz feliz.

Al escucharla sus mejillas rosadas volvieron y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-También me alegra escucharte- dijo con dificultad.

Ahora sentía como sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, esto no estaba bien.

-¿A que se debe tu visita? Justamente Luffy quería buscarte hoy.

-Vine por razones personales pero si Luffy tanto me necesita aquí estoy yo…

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió, la castaña aun no estaba dispuesta en darle la cara a su amigo así que comenzó a respirar hondo y a levantarse lentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Volteo lentamente y no puedo ocultar su sonrojo, tomo sus propias manos y miro al suelo para después verlo a él.

-Hace unos momentos no lo estaba pero ahora si lo estoy, gracias por preguntar…Sabo- le dedico una sonrisa,

Al mirarla detalladamente se dio cuenta que no era para nada fea y ahora con ningún cabello en el rostro la hacia ver mas limpia y bonita. Sabo se sonrojo al notarlo y también le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras reía nerviosamente.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la demora, he tenido unos días muy pesados pero ahora espero actualizar más rápido. Como pudieron ver este capitulo tuvo demasiadas explicaciones y claves en la historia así que espero que les haya gustado ya que tuve algunas dificultades con este capitulo D: Dejen en su review su hermosa y humilde opinión de este capitulo ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Despedida dolorosa, Nueva vida

**¡Hola mis amores! Adivinen quien volvió de las profundidades del océano ñ.ñ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No hablo de Jack de "Titanic" T.T por supuesto que yo c; Lamento no haber actualizado durante un largo largo tiempo, tuve una ola horrible de exámenes y una obra teatral donde fui protagonista cosa que me quito demasiado tiempo. Agradezco sus lindos reviews :* bueno no los distraigo mas y los dejo leer. ¡Comenzamos!**

**Dentro de la historia**

Sabo… ese niño extrañamente particular para los ojos de Krystal aun no dejaba de sonreír cosa que la asusto un poco, ¿Acaso los niños solían sonreír bastante? No se lo podía creer pues era demasiado extraño… demasiado extraño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo confundida.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció y se sonrojo un poco.

-Si, lo que pasa es que no tendí mucho tu comentario- volvió a sonreír.

Esas palabras la dejaron en un pequeño shock ¡Se había portado muy tierna con el y este parecía no haberlo notado! Bueno no era su culpa era un chico.

-Olvídalo- se sentó un poco molesta.

-Esta bien- se mantuvo parado.

Otra vez con su insensibilidad… los niños suelen ser así pero Newlove nunca había experimentado este tipo de experiencias y… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

-Bueno… ya es tiempo de que me vaya, solo quería estar a solas para leer esto- le mostro el sobre. –Tal vez esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos.

Se dispuso a levantarse pero el rubio la detuvo poniéndole una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Espera… hay algo que quiero darte antes de que te vayas- vaya esa mano en su hombro hacia sentirla débil, si no la quitaba rápido su hombro se derretiría o eso era lo que ella sentía.

La castaña miro al rubio y este con una sonrisa de medio lado le entrego su cadena perdida, ¡Que mala suerte! Si deseaba deshacerse de las cosas que la involucraban con la nobleza estas mismas volverían.

-No la quiero…- le negó dándole la espalda.

Sabo la miro extrañado y después se sentó a un lado de ella entrecerrándole sus ojos.

-Pero es tuyo, tómalo- volvió a intentar.

-¡Que no lo quiero!- le grito sorprendiendo aun mas al chico y en el acto esta se tapo su boca, había metido muy feo la pata.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes cuanto podría costar esto? Bastante diría yo pero en caso que no lo quieras…- trato de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero esta no reacciono. -¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que no quieres esto?

Krystal lo miro sonriéndole en el proceso y después delicadamente le acepto el guardapelo.

-Mi padre… murió ayer poco después de que regrese al restaurante dejándome ese sobre con un gran secreto que involucra mucho mi origen y este guardapelo…- lo miro con los ojos rojos.

-Lo lamento mucho… en verdad lo lamento- las palabras del chico hicieron que comenzara a llorar desgarradamente.

Mientras pensaba que podía hacer escucho un leve movimiento en unos arbustos de atrás pero por el llanto de la niña comenzó a dudar si había sido su imaginación.

-Krystal, ya no llores por favor…- pego dulcemente un hombro pero no surtía efecto miro que podía hacer hasta que lo mas inimaginable paso… si bueno, no había alternativa para el, le coloco su sombrero de copa a la chica.

Ella llevo su mano hasta este y lo toco suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos dudando si era real, esto calmo rápidamente su llanto y lo miro sorprendida.

-Vaya vaya al fin te calmaste, te ves fea llorando- rio con pocas ganas.

-Pero… tu sombrero- lo sostuvo nerviosa.

-Eso no importa- miro las olas del mar y comenzó a hablar. –Yo no he tenido una buena relación con mi padre y ni planeo tenerla pero… puede sonar extraño pero siento un poco de envidia, tu tal vez tuviste una buena relación con tu padre y te dejo buenos recuerdos mientras que el mio… nada si no amargos.

¿Qué acaso el hombre que los seguía hace un día no era el padre de el? Un padre que le pide a su hijo que vuelva debía ser porque lo extrañaba ¿O no? Lo único que podía pensar por el momento era que ella no conocía la historia de Sabo y estaba segura que el tenia sus razones.

-No digas eso… yo también los tuve con mi padre, mi relación era distante pero cercana- miro al rubio quien este también volteo a verla. –Mi padre se volvió muy amargado y frio desde que mi madre lo abandono y toda esa amargura cayo en mi… ahora con su muerte no se a donde iré.

-¿Vivías con tu padre?

-No… solía quedarme con el durante unos días pero en verdad no vivía con ninguno de mis padres por elección propia, mi madre se fue a vivir con un duque sin que el supiera así que me dejaba al cuidado de una amiga de mi abuela.

-Malditos…

-Tranquilo, he vivido feliz desde ahí… mi madre me visita seguido llevándome ropa y aunque me siga preguntando si deseo irme con ella sigo negándole.

-Entonces si te vas con ella ¿No volverás a pasar por aquí?

-Creo que no pero existe la posibilidad de irme con mi única prima quien no vive lejos de aquí, aunque suene tonto y solo han pasado dos días- miro el mar -Debo admitir que extrañare a Luffy y por supuesto a ti- sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Y a Ace?- pregunto divertido.

-¿A ese tonto?- lo volteo a ver y dio un suspiro –Si… también extrañare a ese tonto- se coloco su cadena para no volverla a perder –Quiero verlos por ultima vez para agradecerles por lo de ayer…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-Eso me alegra, bueno antes de eso… tengo que confesarte un secreto- comenzó a reírse. –Respecto a la cadena el que la encontró fue…- fue interrumpido por un sonido extraño que provenía de los arbustos los cuales se movían violentamente.

-¡Ahhh otro oso!- se abrazó de el muy asustada.

-Descuida sospecho que no es un oso si no dos- protegió a la niña y después de reaccionar ambos se soltaron violentamente, Sabo tomo rápidamente su tubería.

Una risa algo infantil y tierna comenzó a escucharse detrás de los arbustos ambos sabían de quien se trataba.

-¡Luffy!- regaño la niña mientras el pequeño aparecía pero algo no andaba bien… él se encontraba un poco alejado de los arbustos que se estaban moviendo.

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!- pregunto divertido su hermano.

-No, yo estaba espiando a Ace- señalo los arbustos enfrente a él.

-¡Pedazo de idiota!- salió el pecoso de los arbustos muy furioso.

-¡No le grites!- corrió la niña hacia él -¡Con que tu nos estabas espiando!

-¡No es cierto!

-Pero Ace… yo te vi espiándolos- interfirió Luffy inocentemente.

-Gracias Luffy- le sonrió la niña -¡Eres un mal educado y… y… y un pecoso del mal!

Los niños comenzaron a morirse de risa después de ese insulto excepto el afectado y la niña.

-¡Te reto a decírmelo una vez mas!

-¡Pecoso del mal!- le saco la lengua.

Ace levanto su brazo dándole a entender a sus hermanos que golpearía a la niña, Sabo y Luffy al ver esto corrieron a socorrerla pero lo siguiente los dejo aun mas asustados… el "pecoso del mal" solo le había quitado el sombrero del rubio. Este lentamente lo elevo aprovechando que ella era un poco más pequeña respecto a la estatura.

-¡Dámelo!- comenzó a saltar.

-No- sonrió torpemente.

-Esta bien, tu ganas… no tengo ánimos para discutir- le dio la espalda, dio unos cuantos pasos y se volvió a sentar en la orilla del acantilado.

Luffy y Ace se vieron extrañados pero Sabo llego arrebatándole su sombrero al pecoso.

-Oye… ¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Ace.

-Su padre murió ayer por la noche- susurro.

Ace lo miro sorprendido y después fijo su mirada en la niña.

-Ya veo… es por eso que esta vestida de negro.

-Si, pero sean naturales… no quiero que vuelva a llorar- les ordeno el rubio.

-A mi no me deberías decir eso- dijo divertido el pecoso mientras señalaba con la mirada a Luffy.

-Si metes la pata esta vez, te mataremos- amenazo el rubio a Luffy.

-Puedo hacerlo, no se preocupen- sonrió inocentemente.

-Esperemos que lo diga en verdad- comento para si mismo Sabo.

-Muy bien vamos con ella…- propuso Ace.

Los tres niños asistieron pero Luffy se les adelanto.

-¡Oye Krista! ¡¿Es verdad que ayer murió tu papá?!- pregunto animado.

Sus hermanos rápidamente taparon su boca pero ya era demasiado tarde pues Krystal comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Ace al igual que Sabo le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy por meter la pata.

-¡Idiota, siempre me haces lo mismo!- le regaño Sabo.

-Créeme, para el eso es actuar natural…- añadió Ace.

La niña comenzó a llorar con más intensidad lo que hizo que los hermanos mayores del pequeño lo comenzaran a golpear más fuerte.

-¡Pero me dijeron que actuara con naturalidad!- grito Luffy con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me refería a que actuaras como si no sabias nada! ¡Lo volviste a estropear!- Sabo comenzó a jalarle de los cachetes.

-Chicos…- los llamo entre sollozos Krystal.

-¡Pero de estas no te salvas!- esta vez lo amenazo Ace quien le jalaba los brazos.

-Chicos…- los volvió a llamar.

-¡Esta noche te orinaras al recordar lo que sigue!- rio Sabo mientras Luffy lo vea divertido.

-¡¿Quieren callarse un momento?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la niña causando que el trio la vieran asustados.

En cuanto soltaron a Luffy este se dispuso a vengarse pero otro grito lo detuvo.

-¡Si te atreves a ignorarme te costara muy caro!- lo extraño para ellos es que aun si les gritaba de espaldas, les provocaba un miedo inexplicable su tono de voz.

-Que carácter…- susurro Ace.

Lentamente la niña se levanto y volteo a verlos con sus ojos algo llorosos, Krystal siempre llevaba consigo un flequillo pero al retirarlo para la ocasión les permitió apreciar la limpia frente de la chica, sus delgadas cejas. El color de sus ojos era un misterio, se podía ver que eran de un color obscuro pero eran realmente llamativos… si solo se acercaran a ella descubrirían que color se trataba.

-Bueno… tengo algo que decirles- se sonrojo un poco y miro a cada uno de los niños.

Sabo preferiría verla peinada de esa manera por siempre, no había cabellos revueltos y se podía apreciar mas sus ojos. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Era una asquerosa niña malcriada.

Era extraño pues Luffy juraba haber visto el rostro de Krystal en otro lado o bueno… era algo familiar para la mente del infante.

Y por ultimo en el caso de Ace… no había manera para describir a esa niña, ella era un estorbo e intolerable pero… ¡No olvidaba el carácter que tiene! Entre menos la vea mejor viviría ¿Cierto? Cierto.

-Sé que solo nos conocemos desde ayer pero… nunca voy a recompensarles lo que hicieron ayer por mí, pudieron dejar que ese oso me comiera…

-Y me arrepiento no haberlo permitido- interrumpió Ace pero sus hermanos lo callaron.

Krystal lo miro con desaprobación y después se golpeo la frente ¿Acaso era tan difícil hablar con hombres y que no la interrumpieran? Bueno ella tenía que continuar si es que ya quería irse.

-El punto es que les agradezco a cada uno por lo que hizo ayer… cada uno me ayudo de una manera diferente y ante el hecho de que no volveré a verlos no signi… no significa…- comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas –No significa que los olvidare.

-¿Acaso las niñas son muy cursis?- le pregunto susurrando Luffy a Sabo.

-Algo así pero… es mejor dejarla hablar- respondió riendo.

Krystal miro a Luffy y fue hacia el para despedirse de este.

-Confió con todo mi corazón que tú serás un chico muy fuerte y si practicas un poco mas podrás derrotar a tus hermanos…

-¡Oye!- se quejaron los mayores al unisonoro.

-En fin, perfecciona tus poderes y espero que llegues a ser lo que mas deseas- le sonrió dulcemente.

Luffy la miro más de dos veces pero después una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro y corrió a abrazar a Krystal.

-¡Eres casi igual a ella!- grito emocionado.

-¿Ella?- pregunto asustada y después volteo hacia atrás para ver si sus hermanos sabían algo pero ambos encogieron los hombros.

-¡Esta no es la ultima vez que nos vemos Krysta, estoy seguro que cuando la vuelva a ver te veré en ella!- dijo soltándola.

-¿Perdón?

-Hasta pronto, Krysta- comenzó a llorar.

-No no no, no llores Luffy- le seco las lagrimas.

Una vez calmado el pequeño, esta se dirigió a Sabo lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara.

-Bueno… esto es la despedida- sonrió el chico.

-Creo que si… espero volver a encontrarlos algún día.

-Ya veras que si.

-Bueno, hasta luego… Sabo- se lanzo a el para darle un abrazo del cual el no correspondió por lo sorprendido que estaba.

Bueno ya era todo, no olvidaba nada o ella creía eso.

-¿No te despedirás de mi?- interfirió Ace.

-Aunque no lo creas…- se mostro molesta.

-Que te coma un oso- le dio la espalda.

-¡Claro que me despediré de ti, Tarzan pecoso!- lo abrazo por detrás muy alegre.

-¡Suéltame!- dio media vuelta pero la chica no lo soltó.

-¡¿Tarzan pecoso?!- comenzó a reírse como loco Sabo.

-Oye Ace… ¿Por qué estas rojo?- pregunto riendo Luffy.

-¡Oye idiota!- le reclamo al pequeño.

-¡No me gusta que le grites a Luffy!- lo soltó de golpe Krystal mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el mencionado con cierto brillo en sus ojitos.

-Si Luffy, eres demasiado tierno para que este Tarzan pecoso te grite y te golpeé- señalo al chico.

Todos excepto Ace comenzaron a reír lo que causo molestia al chico quien se estaba sobando su cabeza.

-¡¿Y que esperas para irte?!- grito callando a los niños.

-Bueno bueno me retiro, les deseo mucha suerte- se despidió de ellos.

El rubio y el dueño del sombrero de paja se despidieron alegres de la niña pero el pecoso no ya que tenía la mirada fija en cierto objeto… el guarda pelo. En pocas palabras, Sabo se lo regreso y el no; no veía el caso de sentirse culpable pero ese sentimiento lo inundaba por dentro mientras la veía tomar su camino.

-¡Oye!- la detuvo.

Sorprendida volteo a verlo y este se sonrojo en el proceso haciendo que olvidara lo que le iba a decir así que tuvo que improvisar.

-¡Espero que te coman los osos!

-¡Ace, eso no se le desea a una niña!- lo regaño Sabo.

Krystal no se quejo si no solo sonrió y le volvió a dar la espalda.

-¡Y espero que te coman a ti también para que llenen sus estómagos!

Y así se fue de nuevo a la Gray Terminal mientras era observada por los tres ladrones que llego a perseguir.

-¿Espero que te coman los osos?- pregunto Sabo levantando las cejas.

-Eso ya no importa, andando debemos cazar algo si no Dadan nos matara- salió corriendo para adentrase en el bosque.

-Yo creo que le iba a decir otra cosa…- opino Luffy.

-Yo también lo creo, andando si no quieres que nos grite- ambos siguieron al pecoso como era de costumbre.

Mientras que Krystal al pasar por el basurero no pudo localizar a Jack, cosa que le fue extraño y mejor decidió seguir adelante.

Una vez en el reino de Goa entro al restaurante y trato de localizar a Tom.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- le dijo a Tom al llegar a la sala de conferencias pero para su sorpresa no era el chico quien la estaba esperando.

-Él fue a buscarte ya que tengo mas de media hora esperándote- una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse.

-Mamá…

-Mi amor ¿Dónde has estado?- se levanto la mujer y fue trotando hacia ella.

-Tuve un asunto pendiente con papá… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- se dejo abrazar por su madre.

-Eso no importa… nadie sabe que estoy aquí y ahora nadie me separara de ti- la abrazo con mas fuerza.

Los cálidos brazos de sus madre era lo que mas extrañaba por las noches pero sabia que si se iba con ella jamás volvería a ser la misma Krystal… jamás en la vida.

-Te equivocas… si nos separaran- se zafo del agarre y le dio la espalda.

-Prometo que hablare con el pero por favor vuelve conmigo- le suplico con una voz tranquila.

-No mamá, sabes cuanto detesto la vida de los nobles… además de exigente, te quitan tu libertad.

-Eso es dependiendo de tu comportamiento ante los demás.

-Perdóname pero de nuevo voy a retirar tu oferta…

Antes de que pudiera continuar unos pasos veloces se escucharon por el pasillo y apareció Tom algo agitado ya que había corrido a toda velocidad.

-¡Señora Lancaster, la han visto en…!- en cuanto vio a Krystal callo automáticamente.

-Muchas gracias por su servicios, puedes retirarte- le ordeno con voz severa.

-¿Lancaster? Pensé que seguías siendo Newlove…- volteo a verla con gracia.

-No seas tonta, tuve que cambiarme el nombre ya que me case con el…- la regaño.

-Como te decía… no deseo ir contigo- cruzo sus brazos.

-Vamos Krystal… eres mas de la realeza de lo que crees.

-¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Sé que eres hija de nobles por lo que me convierte parte de ustedes!- grito con algunas lagrimas.

-Eso no es todo… tus bisabuelos de parte de tu padre también eran nobles pero fueron expulsados- confeso con frialdad pero con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Cállate, eso no es cierto!- se tapo sus orejas mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es verdad mi amor, eres noble en ambos lados- le tomo de los hombros -¡¿Jamás te preguntaste como es que tu padre consiguió este lujoso edificio?!

-¡No quiero escucharte!- negó con su cabeza tantas veces que pudo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo… tienes que aceptar tus orígenes- sacudió violentamente a la niña.

-¡Yo no quiero!- trato de zafarse.

-¡Lo harás quieras o no!- la sacudió nuevamente.

-¡Suéltala Katherine!- la discusión fue interrumpida por otra voz femenina.

La niña al ver a la desconocida corrió hacia erra y se escondió detrás de esta.

-¡Como han pasado los años, la ultima vez que te vie eras una niña!- grito sorprendida.

-No digo lo mismo de ti, la última vez que te vi eras más humilde- respondió la muchacha.

-Hable con el encargado del testamento de Leon y ya esta todo escrito…

-¡No se ira contigo!

-No lo hará, se ira contigo porque ya me suponía que rechazaría mi oferta- miro a su hija y después a la chica- No perdía nada con intentar que se fuera conmigo y cambiar los papeles a ultima hora, pero si cometes un error o ella se ve involucrada en un problema mayor… me la devolverás.

-No creo que todo haya sido así tan fácil- Krystal se asomo para ver a su madre porque también pensaba lo mismo.

-Si no lo crees no es mi problema y en cuanto a ti – miro a su hija –Después nos veremos, mi amor- le deposito un beso en la mejilla y se fue tranquilamente de ahí.

Una vez sola con la mujer la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería volver a ver a su madre… cada encuentro con ella era desagradable y cada vez aumentaba su antipatía por ella.

-Descuida primita, ya paso todo…- le acaricio su cabecita.

-No quiero ver a mi mamá por un largo tiempo- respondió asustada.

-Si así lo deseas no lo permitiré…- la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Gracias… Makino- revelo el nombre de su joven prima y ahora tutora.

-Debería ver ese documento antes de irnos ¿Me podrías esperar?- Krystal solo acepto y vio como la peliverde salía de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y Makino aun no aparecía así que decidió empacar las pocas cosas que tenia en su habitación, en cuanto llego se sorprendió al ver que todo ya estaba en una pequeña maleta y se sorprendió aun mas al ver quien le organizo sus pertenencias.

-Tom…- el joven estaba sentado en la cama de la niña.

-Me tome la molestia de empacar tus cosas para que no tardaras en irte…- se levanto y fue hacia ella.

-Gracias… supongo- encogió los hombros y se dispuso a irse pero la mano del chico la detuvo.

-¿No te despedirás de mi?- pregunto divertido.

No podía creerlo, esa misma frase…

_**Flashback**_

_-¿No te despedirás de mi?- pregunto Ace cruzado de brazos._

_-Aunque no lo creas…- se mostro molesta jugando con los sentimientos del niño._

_-Que te coma un oso- le dio la espalda._

_-¡Claro que me despediré de ti, Tarzan pecoso!- lo abrazo por detrás muy alegre._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Ace…- sonrió para si misma, mientras Tom la miraba extrañado.

-Perdón pero, ¿Qué dijiste?- la soltó.

-Nada importante bueno… adiós Tom- se despidió fríamente de él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio como Makino subía las escaleras y la miraba tiernamente, parecía que su madre no mentía después del todo pero su felicidad fue cortada cuando Tom la volvió a tomar de una mano.

-Despídete bien de mi…- le dijo riendo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- pregunto asustada.

-¡Suéltala!- intervino Makino.

-Venga, solo era una broma- se excuso el chico mientras encogía los hombros.

-¡Vámonos Krystal!- agarro la maleta de la niña y tomo de la mano de la misma.

-¡Puedo ayudarles con eso!- grito Tom.

-¡No gracias, estamos bien así!- respondió la chica mientras caminaba deprisa o mas bien trotaba.

Krystal solo miro hacia atrás y vio como se despedía Tom de ella de una manera ¿Extraña? Solo movía sus dedos en un orden del meñique al pulgar mientras sonreía macabramente.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito ella a causa del temor.

Ambas chicas salieron a toda prisa del restaurante algo agitadas.

-Krystal… no quiero que ese chico se te vuelva a acercar- le comento una vez afuera.

-Pero él no es malo- añadió.

-No me da confianza… presiento que te quiere de cierta manera ¿Incorrecta?- miro el edificio, en donde solía ser el cuarto de Krystal juro ver la cara de Tom pero después de parpadear, desapareció.

-No te preocupes Makino, jamás lo volveré a ver… al igual que este edificio- al igual que su prima miro hacia atrás para ver por última vez el restaurante de su padre.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto emocionada la joven mientras la miraba.

-¡Lista!- ambas se fueron caminando tomadas de la mano hacia el nuevo hogar de Krystal.

Mientras tanto, Tom se encontraba mirando como Makino y Krystal se alejaban del edificio… su bella castaña se alejaba de él y tal vez para siempre… ¡No lo podía permitir! Pero tampoco podía ir tras de ella… no era tiempo aun.

-No te preocupes Krystal… pronto nos volveremos a reunir- dijo mientras sostenía un listón rosado -Aunque me tome años esperarte- sonrió macabramente mientras corría las cortinas.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno muchachones eso es todo por hoy c; Les seré honesta… en la obra que participe mi personaje era acosada por un chico y creo que esto influencio en el final ._. pero en realidad ya estaba pensado hacer esto con Tom así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque les diera miedo este OC y nuevamente agradezco su hermosa paciencia :D ¡Dejen su humilde opinión de este capitulo en su review! Ahora les diré que creo que el siguiente capitulo será mas enfocado a nuestro trio de hermosos piratas c; Los quiero mucho y… ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
